


Just Another Bunch of Stories

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheese, First Times, Get Together, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Short Fics, Some Humor, Some OOC, Swearing, series of fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: 13 short fics for 5 pairings in Band of Brothers, based off of prompts on Tumblr and by my friend and I.





	1. Webster/Liebgott

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are short fics based off of ideas that my friend sent me from tumblr, and some ideas we made up on our own (we tried finding the person/people who had some of the ideas but nobody got back to us, and we were told they were made years ago and had a load of fics made from them so it would be okay. if they are your prompts please let me know :))
> 
> These are what we found and what we came up with:
> 
> Who said I love you first?  
> Who would have the others picture as phone background?  
> Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?  
> Who buys the other cheesy gifts?  
> Who initiated the first kiss?  
> Who kisses the other awake in the morning?  
> Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?  
> Who kills/takes out the spiders?  
> Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?  
> Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?  
> Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?  
> Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?  
> Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?
> 
> Each chapter has a different pairing, I hope you guys enjoy!  
> First up, Webgott!
> 
> (All characters based off of HBO's Band of Brothers, not the real men!)

**_ Webgott _ **

**Who said I love you first?**

Liebgott said I love you first. It was by accident, when they were both in the middle of a heated argument about dirty socks and a wet jacket of all things. Liebgott once again threw his clothes onto the coffee table when he came through the door, a habit he had whenever he came over to visit. Webster hates it. He hates mess, he hates things hanging about the place, and hates things in places they shouldn’t be. So he’d come home to find socks and a wet coat flung across the coffee table like it were a laundry basket. He knew immediately who it was (for one thing his roommates Nixon and Speirs never did it, and another, the socks had Spiderman on them).

Webster flipped out this time. It was the fourth time that week and he’d had it. So he began shouting at his boyfriend as soon as he’d opened the door to his room, said man laying across his bed flipping through a book.

“What is with you and leaving your shit all over the coffee table?!” he’d yelled.

And it just got louder from there. Liebgott arguing that Webster needed to chill out, it’s only a god damn coffee table, Webster hitting back with how lazy and slobby the other man was. For some reason it turned into how much Liebgott didn’t respect Webster, and how Webster was going off the rails.

“How is throwing my socks on the damn table disrespecting you, you idiot?” Liebgott bellowed.

“It shows you don’t care!” Webster yelled back. “You don’t give a shit what I think! You never do!”

“Oh for fuck sake! Web, you’re such a fucking diva!”

“I am not! I just wish you would start acting like you give a damn about my feelings!”

Liebgott rolled his eyes, feeling his temper rise. “I do give a shit about your feelings!”

“No you don’t! You never show how you feel, you’re like a… a robot!”

“A robot? Oh for... Webster you’re losing it you know that?” Liebgott shouted even louder.

Webster beating him by practically screaming, “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST SHOW ME HOW YOU FEEL?!”

“I ALWAYS SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL!”

“HOW? YOU HARDLY EVER HOLD MY HAND OR KISS ME IN PUBLIC!”

“WHY SHOULD I DO THAT? I DON’T NEED TO DO THAT SHIT TO PROVE I LOVE YOU!”

The room had gone silent then. Liebgott had shocked himself by his own words, Webster staring at him like he’d slapped hard in the face.

“You… you love me?” Webster practically whispered.

Liebgott ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. “Yes, Web, I fucking love you okay? I love you, and I’m sorry I don’t ever show it enough, I’ll do better. Fuck, I’ll even pick up my socks and-,”

That’s when Webster had cut across, closing the gap between them and kissing his boyfriend senseless.

“I love you too.”

Liebgott and Webster just stood there grinning at each other, the socks and coat forgotten for the time being.

 

**Who would have the others picture as phone background?**

Webster has a picture of both of them as his background, but Liebgott, he just has a picture of Webster on his own. One day when they were on a date, out sailing on Webster’s boat, months after they’d gotten together, Liebgott was sitting near the side watching his other half lean over the edge and trace his fingers through the water. He just sat there and stared, taking in every detail of his boyfriend.

He loved the way his wavy hair blew in the wind, his white skin that was slowly turning a light shade of pink in the sun, the tiny freckle that dotted his neck, the long eyelashes that curled up, his soft, rosy lips that Liebgott loved to run his thumb across. Then Webster had looked over at him, his striking, blue eyes gazing at his own.

“What?” he’d asked, a smile ghosting his lips.

“Nothing,” Liebgott had smirked, sneakily taking out his phone from his back pocket. “You just look fucking beautiful.”

That had made Webster blush, and turn away. “Shut up.” He mumbled around his laugh.

“I’m serious,” Liebgott grinned, holding up his phone. “Now look at me.”

Webster had looked up then, his bright smile still on his lips, as Liebgott snapped the picture on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Webster had said in surprise, trying to snatch the phone from him. “Joe!” he’d groaned.

“Shut it, Web,” Liebgott looked down at the photo and smiled. “You look amazing, I promise.”

He’d put it as his background that very second.

 

**Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?**

Webster, he does it every time. Whenever Liebgott gets up in the morning to have a quick shower, or when he takes a long bath, or when he’s just cleaning his teeth for too long and the waters hot enough to steam the glass, he always finds something written across the mirror.

Sometimes its notes telling him to not forget something, or to have a good day at work, other times they’re parts taken from poems or stories Webster had read recently. Liebgott smiles every time. He doesn’t tell Webster he loves reading them of course, he doesn’t want to make him think he actually likes poetry or some weird novels he’s never heard of.

But one night he gets a message that surprises him. Webster is in the bedroom, reading another book, no surprises there. Liebgott is just about finished cleaning his teeth and washing his face when he looks into the foggy mirror, the neat words written across it:

_Move in with me?_

Liebgott turns off the tap and sticks his toothbrush back in his overnight bag, making his way to the door with a smirk on his lips. When he gets to the open door he leans on it, crossing his arms over his chest, looking over at Webster who was obviously hiding his face behind the book he was supposedly reading.

“Move in with you, huh?”

Webster slowly brings his book down, blushing slightly. “Nix and Speirs are moving in with their boyfriends and I thought… I don’t know… maybe you’d like to-,”

“I’d love to.” Liebgott cuts across, his smirk growing. “I practically live here anyway, right?”

Webster’s answering smile makes him practically dive onto the bed, grab a hold of the other man’s book and fling it to the side, and smother him with kisses. Webster would usually tell him off for damaging a precious book, but at that point he was too happy to care.

 

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts?**

Liebgott usually. Webster knows Liebgott _hates_ cheesy presents. But Webster is a sucker for them. Webster will swoon like a damn Disney princess whenever Liebgott brings back a bouquet of flowers for him, or some box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, or one of those teddy bears that holds a heart saying I love you on it.

Liebgott mostly buys him the gifts if he’s done something wrong and upset the other man, other times is on a special anniversary. One time Liebgott was at work when he’d had a phone call from his boyfriend, who was almost crying down the phone, one of his favourite sharks at the aquarium he volunteered at had passed away. Liebgott knew how much Webster loved that stupid shark.

Knowing he’d go home to Webster laying on the sofa, blanket wrapped around himself, and tissues bunched in his hand, Liebgott had gone and bought a couple of gifts he thought might cheer him up. As soon as he walked through the door he was right, Webster was on the sofa sobbing into a load of tissues.

Liebgott put the bag he was holding on the floor so he could sit beside the other man, and took him into his arms.

“I got you a little something.”

Webster was confused at first, rubbing at his eyes as Liebgott awkwardly leant forward to retrieve the bag, and handing it over to the other man. Webster had opened it up and taken out what was inside. First he’d pulled out a mug, a cartoon shark on its side with the phrase ‘You are fin-tastic’, which got a laugh out of the younger man. He then pulled out a jar of gummy sweets in the shape of sharks, Liebgott telling him he had to share. Lastly, he’d taken out a little stuffed toy hammerhead, a heart sewn into its tail.

“Thanks, Joe.” Webster said, leaning back into the cabbie’s arms and kissing him on the cheek. “You always know how to cheer me up.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Liebgott had kissed him on top of his head, and smiled as the writer cuddled into his side, holding the shark teddy tightly against his chest.

**Who initiated the first kiss?**

Liebgott, because Webster was having a strop. They’d known each other for a while, through their friends, but never actually did anything about their feelings until Liebgott had snapped one time. They were at a party down Guarnere, Heffron and Toye’s place when Liebgott and Webster, once again, started bickering like an old married couple. This time it was over Liebgott’s comment on Webster’s obsession with sharks.

“Fuck, you’re so weird, Web,” Liebgott had said as they stood on the decking outside. “Sharks are just big ass fish!”

Webster had practically gasped in outrage. “They are not just big fish!”

Liebgott snorted. “They are! You need a hobby or something, being infatuated with sharks is so fucking stupid.”

Webster had walked away then, stomping down the garden path and plonking himself on the bench by the tall oak tree. Liebgott had just rolled his eyes, standing there and watching the still man moping like a child on the seat. It took Toye and Luz to convince him to swallow his pride and get his ass over there and apologise.

“And for fuck sake kiss him already!” Toye had added before Luz had pulled him back inside.

So Liebgott did. After he’d joined the younger man on the bench and apologised, Webster wasn’t having any of it of course, being the drama queen that he was. He’d started waving his arms around to make his point, listing off why sharks were awesome, and how Liebgott was so mean, and before he knew it Liebgott had grabbed his face in both hands and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together.

They didn’t return to the party for a while.

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

It’s always Liebgott. He’s always the first up in the mornings, either because he has to get to work or his body has decided it’s time to rise at stupid o’clock on the weekend, and he always wakes up with Webster in his arms or with him laying on his stomach beside him. He’s constantly tempting, laying there bare, his pale skin uncovered. So Liebgott leans down and starts planting kisses up his back, all the way along his spine and between his shoulder blades. By this point Webster is slowly starting to stir.

“Urrrrgh.” Webster will groan into the pillow, shivers creeping up his spine as he feels a feather light kiss along his neck. “ _Liebling_ , that tickles.”

Liebgott will smirk, using a hand to run along Webster’s leg and up his thigh as he kisses behind his ear. “Admit you love it, _prinzessin_.”

Liebgott can practically hear the smile in Webster’s voice as he says, “Never.”

And Webster will roll over onto his back, grinning up at the Jewish man who leans down and kisses him softly on the lips.

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

Webster’s the one who brings the grub, because Liebgott is skinny enough as it is, and Webster’s trying his damn hardest to get a bit more meat on his damn bones. He brings Liebgott lunch whenever he can, it’s not much of a surprise anymore once he starts doing it a few times a week, his own lunch time is pretty flexible so he can pop in and out of the office whenever he pleases, and he’ll either prepare a lunch before leaving home or pop into the nearest bakery to grab something.

The first time he does it, Liebgott is shocked. He’s leaning against his cab at the company building, chatting away to Guarnere, cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers when his friend smiles at someone over his shoulder. Liebgott turns to see his boyfriend walking towards him, a brown bag in hand.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Liebgott says, as Webster leans over to kiss his cheek.

“What a wonderful way to greet your one and only, Joe.” Liebgott doesn’t say anything, as Webster hands him the brown bag. “Thought you could do with some lunch, I know you skip it and that’s not good for you.”

Liebgott snorts. “How do you know I skip?”

“I asked Guarnere.” Webster smiles, as said man avoids Liebgott’s death glare by looking anywhere but at him. “It’s a sandwich from that bakery across from my office, and those chocolate muffins you like, don’t worry their kosher I made sure. I gotta run back to work, Leckie needs help with his article.”

Webster had kissed him on the lips, and Liebgott was left standing there with the brown bag clutched in his hand, watching as Webster walked back to his car.

“He’s a keeper.” Guarnere had grinned, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Liebgott hid his own smile behind his hand.

 

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

Liebgott, because Webster is a scaredy cat and thinks they’re the grossest creatures on the planet. If Webster so much as sees a tiny, eight legged bug walk across the room he’ll dive for the highest piece of furniture, whether it’s a worktop or a chair, he ain’t going near the damn things. So Liebgott is left to play knight in shining armour.

It’s like the time Webster was typing away on his laptop on the dining room table, getting some work done for the next day. Liebgott was upstairs taking a shower after a long day at his own job, he’d just stepped out and stuck some pants on when he heard Webster scream. Liebgott had legged it down the stairs thinking the worse, only to find Webster standing on the chair, clutching the pillow he’d been sitting on.

“What’s wrong?” Liebgott had asked, just as Webster started pointing at the wall opposite him.

“Kill it, kill it, kill it!”

Liebgott then looked over to where his boyfriend was indicating, seeing a black spider about the size of a penny crawling along the wall towards the ceiling. Liebgott just sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“KILL IT JOE!”

Liebgott had just rolled his eyes, grabbed a nearby book and simply smashed it against the bug. “You’d happily swim with sharks, yet you’re scared of a fucking spider.”

“They’re evil, little, furry things that need to stay the hell away from me!” Webster had pouted, getting down off the chair and taking the book that Liebgott handed him.

“What would you do if I wasn’t here?” Liebgott smirked.

“Get the fuck out of here and burn the house down.” Webster had said in all seriousness, as Liebgott walked back upstairs and laughed.

It was only as Webster was putting his book down on the table that he noticed, a nice blob of squished spider was smothered across one of his favourite novels.

“Joe, there’s spider guts all over Gulliver!”

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?**

They both have their moments, but usually Webster, as he’s one hell of a light-weight. Give Webster a glass of wine and it’s like he’s drank a whole bottle. Whenever Webster’s had a bit too much to drink, he turns into an emotional wreck. The worst incident he’d had was at Lipton’s birthday party, the group had got together at his and Speirs’s house, a party full of drinks and music out in their huge back garden.

Nixon had only given Webster a glass of his favourite whiskey, and Heffron had passed him a couple of beers before the writer was as drunk as a skunk. Liebgott was sitting on a deck chair and chatting away to Roe, Toye and Luz when Webster had waddled over and hugged him from behind.

“I love you, Joe!” Webster had said against his neck, he sounded like he was crying, so Liebgott had turned around to find out.

True enough, tears were in the younger man’s eyes and his bottom lip was quivering.

“Web, why are you crying?” Liebgott said, as Webster fell forward into his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. “Jesus, how much have you had?”

“I love you so much! You know that right?” Webster had looked up at him, moving his hands up to grab each side of the other man’s face. “Do you love me? You never tell me you love me!”

Liebgott had looked over at his friends, who had smiles on their faces, knowing just how bad the writer got when he’d had just a tad too much alcohol.

“I always tell you I love you, dipshit.” Liebgott snorted, as Webster sniffled.

“No you don’t,” Webster whined, and squeezed him tight. “I tell you every day but you never do! I could shout it out to the world!”

“Don’t you dare.” Liebgott deadpanned.

“See, why don’t you like it when I say I love you?” Webster had pouted, his voice rising higher and gaining more of the party goers attention. “I love you, Joe!” he almost yelled.

“Alright, fuck!” Liebgott growled, sending a glare at his friends who were trying, but failing miserably, not to laugh. “I love you too, now will you just keep it down!”

“No!”

“What?”

“No, I can let everyone know I love you if I want to!” Webster had shouted this time.

“Shut the fuck up, Web!” Liebgott’s hand covered the writer’s mouth. “Come on, we’re going home! Before you yell any louder!”

Webster tried very hard to protest, but it was too late, Liebgott had pushed him out of his lap and tugged him along by the hand. He’d quickly said his goodbyes to his friends before Webster could say another word, although the writer was still whining like a child the entire way, asking why they were going home and why Liebgott had to be such a party pooper.

Liebgott swore that the next time they went to a party, there was no way Webster was even getting one drop of alcohol.

 

**Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?**

The cry baby is definitely Webster, as Liebgott thinks he’s too hard-core to cry at a film. Webster though, he’ll cry at anything, from poor animals dying, to cheesy romance scenes, once he’d cried when a little boy had lost his favourite teddy, and another time he’d cried watching some cartoon about an evil villain who was just trying to be good for once.

The worst was when the two had sat down to watch a movie about a shark, and boy did Liebgott regret even mentioning that it was on TV that night. It all started out well, the typical shark appearing on a beach and eating people, chasing them on their surfboards, and everyone in the film arguing about what it could be that’s making the people disappear in the water. They were over halfway through when Liebgott noticed Webster was crying in his arms.

“What’s gotten into you?” Liebgott asked, just as another victim was eaten alive. “You’re not upset so many people are getting eaten are you?”

Webster had shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Why do they always have to make the shark look like the bad guy?”

Liebgott had had to pause for a moment, taking in exactly what his boyfriend had just said. “I’m sorry?”

Webster had gone into full speech mode then, his tears still falling. “Every time there’s a damn shark movie, they always make the shark the bad guy! Sharks don’t eat people, okay? They just don’t! They only attack if… if they think they’re a seal or, if they’re wearing shiny stuff or-,”

“Web!” Liebgott had cut across, wiping away the tear trailing down the younger man’s cheek. “It’s a _movie_. This isn’t based on real life!”

“I don’t care,” Webster snivelled. “I don’t like this movie. Can we just watch Shark Tale?”

Liebgott had just sighed, and grabbed the Shark Tale DVD from Webster’s shark collection.

**Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?**

It’s always Liebgott. Webster is constantly up late trying to finish off his next article for the newspaper he works for, typing away at midnight on the couch, about five cups of coffee sitting on the coffee table. Usually, Webster will finish up once Liebgott shouts down to him that it’s getting late, and he’s got to get up in a few hours to work, but now and again Liebgott won’t get a response and he has to go downstairs to see why.

When he does, Webster still has his laptop seated in his lap, and he’s fallen a little on his side to rest against the arm of the chair, fast asleep. Liebgott will quietly take the laptop and put it on the table, making sure the work is saved and it’s turned off, before carefully and gently settling the younger man down into a lying position.

Then he’ll grab the blanket off the back of the sofa and drape it across him, making sure the pillow is positioned comfortably under his head. After getting up to turn off all the lights in the house, checking the front door is locked, and all the curtains are drawn, Liebgott will very carefully sneak onto the sofa and lay behind his boyfriend, pulling him against his chest.

“Mmm?” Webster will stir, still half asleep as Liebgott kisses the back of his neck. “Joe?”

“Shh,” Liebgott will hum, running a hand gently through the writer’s soft curls. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

And Webster will drop straight back into dreamland, Liebgott following shortly after.

**Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?**

Liebgott’s never really wanted a pet growing up, but Webster, of course he’s always wanted a shark since he was three. He’s probably mentioned it about a billion times, even though he volunteers at the aquarium in the city, he still wants a small shark in their house that he can call his own, even pointing out the large space behind their sofa where they could fit the tank. Liebgott, well, he has no clue as to how that’s even possible. He’s pretty sure sharks can’t be pets. That’s until he asks the guys down at the aquarium for their help.

Webster’s twenty fifth birthday was slowly creeping up, and between having the worst and most stressful year of his life at work, his brother being in a bad car accident not long ago, and his favourite shark at the aquarium passing away, Liebgott had thought Webster deserved a bloody good birthday gift that year. And what better gift to get him than a shark.

So, when Webster comes home early from work on the day of his birthday, he’s greeted by Liebgott running up to him in panic.

“Joe, what-,”

“Don’t look!” Liebgott quickly covers his eyes with a blindfold, taking his laptop and bag from him, and leading him into the living room. “I’ve got that surprise I was telling you about this morning!”

“Oh,” Webster had smiled, he’d been anxious about the present since he’d left the house that morning. “What is it?”

“Gimme two seconds,” Liebgott had said from the distance, a clink and a bang coming from somewhere to the left. “Okay, you can take off the blindfold now.”

And Webster did. He was expecting something like a load of books, some tickets to the theatre, or a basket full of his favourite chocolates, but what he wasn’t expecting was the large tank sitting behind their sofa, all lit up and full of coral and colourful decorations. He’d stared in awe, too shocked to notice that a big fish was swimming around on the sand.

“Is that… is that a _shark_?” Webster had squealed, practically running to the tank and pressing his hands up against the glass. “Is that an epaulette shark?”

Liebgott just nodded, smiling at how excited Webster was. “Your buddies at the aquarium told me this was the best choice, it’ll be a lot of work but, I know wat you’re like with your sharks.” He grinned. “Happy Birthday, David.”

Webster didn’t give him an answer, he just dove straight into his arms and didn’t let go for a very long time. It was the best birthday Webster ever had.

 

**Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?**

Webster’s the diva, so of course he’d be the one to make a scene. Whenever Webster can’t get his way, he tends to purposely embarrass Liebgott to the point that he’ll give up and give him what he wants. It’s no different one Saturday morning at their local grocery store, where they’re trying to pick up some food for that nights meal with Nixon and Winters.

“Joe, we are not making them burgers and fries!”

“Why the fuck not?” Liebgott was getting frustrated, he just wanted some damn fries for crying out loud. “It’s easy, and everybody loves burger and fries!”

“It’s too tacky!” Webster was arguing back. “Nix and Winters just got engaged, I am not cooking my best friend and his fiancé a stupid burger and fries!”

“It’s Nix! He won’t give a shit!” Liebgott sighed, watching as Webster walked towards the vegetables. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to make a crappy, posh meal!”

“I’m going to make spaghetti!” Webster growled, picking up the tomatoes. “That’s easy but more elegant.”

“Elegant?” Liebgott snorted.

“We’re having spaghetti and that’s final!”

“Well, maybe I should just ring Nix and see what he says.”

Webster glared. “Maybe I should just drop these tomatoes and blame it on you?”

“You wouldn’t.” Liebgott almost laughed.

“Wouldn’t I?” Webster smiled not so innocently. And then, he dropped a couple of tomatoes hard on the floor, right in front of Liebgott’s feet. “Joe!” he shouted, gaining everyone’s attention who were nearby. “Be careful! You can’t test their ripeness by throwing them on the floor!”

Liebgott’s jaw had dropped. “You fucker.”

“Everything alright sir?” an employee had come over, seeing the mess on the floor and shrugged. “Oh dear, better get the mop.”

“I’m so sorry,” Webster said, putting on his best and fake as hell polite voice. “My boyfriend can be so clumsy, he’s always making a mess.”

“Oh it’s alright,” the employee had smiled, looking at Liebgott as if he felt sorry for him. “I’ll get it cleaned up in no time.”

“Thank you.” Webster smiled, turning to a wide eyed Liebgott who was dumbfounded.

“Fine!” The Jewish man growled. “We’ll cook fucking spaghetti!”


	2. Nixon/Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Winters are up!

**_ Winnix _ **

**Who said I love you first?**

Winters had said it first. It was a few months after they’d gotten together, Winters had stayed the night before, after Nixon’s housemates had said they’d be spending the night with their own boyfriends. So they’d had the place to themselves, ordering in pizza, watching cheesy flicks on the television, and ate all the ice cream in the freezer. Winters had woken in Nixon’s bed, without the other man beside him. To his surprise, as he’d entered the kitchen, Nixon was slaving over the stove and making them both breakfast.

Nixon wasn’t the best cook, he called himself the worst cook in New Jersey, but he’d looked up how to make the perfect eggs, bacon and pancakes, and Winters was surprised that the food on the table tasted real good. He’d told him so, and Nixon was happy enough that he’d made decent coffee let alone the grub. Nixon then went on to tell a story about the time he’d almost set the kitchen on fire at his old house, his mother and nanny running around like idiots as Nixon had stood there with a spatula in hand, laughing at them the entire time.

That’s when Winters had realised, as he stared at Nixon talking away animatedly, he was in love.

“I love you.” He’d let slip out, and he didn’t regret it when Nixon stopped mid-sentence and stared at him like he’d lost the plot.

“What?” Nixon had whispered. “I… did you just…”

Winters grinned, reaching his hand across the table and taking Nixon’s hand in his own. “Yes I did, and I meant it.” he’d said. “I love you, Lew.”

Winters’s smile was contagious, and Nixon couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his own lips. “I love you too, Dick.”

Winters had got up and leant across the table, kissing Nixon softly on the lips.

**Who would have the others picture as phone background?**

Winters is a sentimental kind of guy, so there’s no doubt he’d have a picture of his boyfriend as his background on his phone. He’s not very good with electronics, so when he gets a new phone one day he’s stuck on how to use the damn thing, and he sits there for hours trying to figure out how to sign into his email account, how to download certain apps for work, and how to even use the camera. Nothing’s simple these days, and that includes using a phone.

So when Nixon comes over to his house from work, knackered after dealing with a gazillion clients at his father’s company, Winters feels bad for asking for his help, but there’s just one thing he needs doing before he can put the stupid piece of technology down.

“Nix, could you show me how to use the camera?”

“The camera?” Nixon flopped down beside him on the sofa, leaning over to tap away at some buttons. “I forgot, you’re an old man at heart.”

Winters had just laughed, and turned to him. “Mind if I take a picture of you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, I’d like to have a picture of you as my background.”

Nixon snorted. “No way, nope, I hate photos Dick, you know that.”

“Please, Lew?” Winters begged. “If it’ll make you feel better, we can have one together?”

Nixon had given in easily when Winters had looked at him like a kicked puppy. So the two got close, Winters wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, and snapped a photo of the two smiling into the camera.

Winters put it as his background right away.

 

**Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?**

That’s Nixon’s job, except they’re not exactly notes, more like pictures. When Nixon’s cleaning his teeth or combing his hair after a shower, he gets bored, he gets bored really easy. So, when seeing the mirror covered in mist he reaches out and starts doodling. He drew a rather decent cartoon of Winters once, freckles included, and one time he thought he’d be as sappy as his other half when he drew LN + DW in a heart, with an arrow going through it. Winters had smiled at that, Nixon knowing he’d like that one.

One night though, he thought he’d be funny and draw something a bit different all across the mirror. Winters was getting out of the shower, hearing Nixon fiddling with pots and pans downstairs, when he looked up to see a gigantic penis drawn out in the fog. Winters sighed, but couldn’t help the laugh that left him.

When he went downstairs to join Nixon on the sofa, he turned to him as the younger man draped his legs over his lap. “Nice drawing you left on the mirror, Nix. Didn’t know you had such talent.”

“Oh, thanks, Dick.” Nixon said, feigning surprise. “I thought I could do better, you know? I think the balls need some work.”

Winters couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s humour. “The balls looked just fine.”

“You think?” Nixon grinned, sipping on some coffee. “Might just practice some more, maybe draw some cocks all over Sobel’s desk.”

Winters just laughed, as they both sat back and watched some reruns on TV.

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts?**

Winters is all about the romance, so of course he goes and buys Nixon gifts whenever he can. Especially the cheesy kind (whilst Nixon gets him more subtle things like food or clothes). He buys Nixon flowers at least once a month just to cheer him up, he’s bought him at least five mugs in the last year, and two teddy bears the size of a big dog, plus that one incident where he came home with a big box of chocolates that were heart shaped, and had that sweet, raspberry filling. Nixon was confused, thinking he’d forgotten a special anniversary of some kind, but no, Winters just saw them and decided to get them for him. He loved spoiling Nixon.

Nixon’s favourite gift he’d received from Winters was when they were at the park, they’d met after work to go for a walk, and to just relax after working hard all day. Winters had turned up with a little bag in hand, and handed it to Nixon when he’d sat beside him, greeting him with a kiss.

“What’s this?” Nixon had asked.

“Just a little something I saw in a shop on my way.”

Nixon sighed. “Dick, you’ve got to stop getting me shit for no reason.”

Winters chuckled. “I just like buying you things, can’t I do it just because I want to spoil you?”

Nixon just shook his head and laughed. “You’re such a sap.”

And with that, Nixon opened the bag and pulled out the object inside. It was a small ornament, about the size of his palm. The ornament was of two dogs sitting on some grass, their tails wrapped around each other’s, and a small love heart in between them that said ‘puppy love’. Nixon laughed joyfully, rubbing his thumb across the red heart.

“This is going straight onto my fireplace.” He’d said, leaning over to kiss Winters in thanks. “You find the weirdest things, you know that?”

“I know.” Winters agreed.

But Nixon loved every single gift he got him anyway.

 

**Who initiated the first kiss?**

Nixon, as Winters was nervous as hell when it finally happened. They were on their third date, Winters had taken Nixon out to the carnival just outside of the city, then they’d gone to eat at a diner and spent hours there just talking, and finally they’d walked all the way back to Nixon’s apartment.

The two stood just outside the front door, hearing the faint sound of the television on the other side. Nixon was thanking Winters for a lovely night, the two standing so close Winters could see just how long Nixon’s eyelashes were, and noticed the lone freckle on his right cheek.

“Dick?”

Winters hadn’t realised he’d been staring, until he was snapped out of it by Nixon calling his name. The smaller man had laughed, stepping closer.

“You zoned out a little there.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry.” Winters coughed, looking down at his shoes. “I was just uh… just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing, nothing in particular.” Winters had said, wondering why he was so nervous, and why his stomach felt weird standing this close to the other man. “I uh… I guess I’d better go then… it’s getting late.”

He could have sworn Nixon had looked disappointed for a second, but he blinked and Nixon was just smiling up at him. “Sure,” he’d said. “Thanks again for tonight, Dick.”

“You too, Lew. I had a great time.”

They’d shared a smile, and Winters was turning away, arguing with himself whether he should turn back and give Nixon a kiss on the cheek, or at least a hug, or maybe he should man up and just kiss him on the lips. But he didn’t have to, because the next thing he knew Nixon was calling him, he was being pulled back around, and Nixon was grabbing him by his coat and yanking him down into a kiss.

Minutes later when their first kiss turned into a second, the front door beside them was being opened and they jumped apart, Speirs stood there looking stern with Webster standing behind him smiling knowingly.

Speirs had crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a father about to discipline his children. “And what time do you call this?”

Nixon wasn’t even mad.

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

Of course Winters is the one, for one he’s the sappy one, and secondly, he’s the one that gets up early whilst Nixon would rather sleep until the afternoon than get up at stupid o’clock. So, each morning, after Winters has gone for his run, had a shower and got dressed, he’ll crawl over the bed covers towards where Nixon’s head is just popping out of the covers.

He’ll slowly pull down the duvet, stopping just so Nixon’s bare shoulders are on show. The red head will lean down and kiss him between the shoulder blade, then on his neck, and along his jaw line, before planting a kiss just behind his ear.

“Mmmm,” Nixon will groan, breaking out into a smile as Winters kisses him on the cheek. “You are probably the only person that doesn’t piss me off when they wake me up early.”

“I have my ways.” Winters chuckles. “It’s eight thirty, you’ve got an hour, sweetheart.”

Nixon will whine again, not looking forward to going in to work, as usual. He’ll roll onto his back, coming face to face with Winters, who will smile down at him and run a hand through his black locks.

“Will it help if I make you coffee?”

Nixon will smile then. “You’re the best.”

Winters will smile back, and lean down to kiss him hard on the lips. Nixon is fully awake by the time Winters leaves for work.

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

It’s usually Nixon, as Winters is either sitting in his office writing up something or the other, or making sure his employees are on the right track and not working themselves too hard. One Saturday, when Nixon has the day off, he goes into the restaurant Winters owns with his friend Harry Welsh, and finds him at his desk, no surprise there, his head in his hands and papers strewn all over the place.

“Er, did a grenade go off in here?” Nixon asks, as he shuts the office door.

Winters looks up in surprise. “Nix? What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d bring you something to eat.” The younger says, shaking the plastic bag in his hand and putting it on the desk. “I know you, you get sucked into your work and forget to eat.”

“Nix,” Winters says, sighing tiredly. “It’s your day off, you should be resting or spending time with your sister like you promised her.”

“I have,” Nixon tells him, pulling a couple of baguettes, some bottles of juice and two desserts out of the bag and placing them on the table. “I saw her this morning for a coffee, then I went to the park to watch dogs run around, and now I’m here, wanting to spend time with my boyfriend and make sure he doesn’t starve to death.”

Winters smiles, taking the bottle of mango juice that Nixon passes him. “Thanks, Lew. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I know.” Nixon smiles, slipping the sandwich over to him. “Now eat up, before you pass out, you workaholic.”

Winters chuckles, accepting the food and sitting back to relax for the first time that day.

 

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

Nixon hates spiders, not as much as Webster, but boy does he too wish they didn’t exist. Therefore, Winters is always on spider duty whenever one is around. The first time Winters had found out about Nixon’s dislike of spiders he was quite surprised, Nixon was a huge animal lover, so he’d thought even spiders would be acceptable to crawl across the kitchen floor.

“Dick,” Nixon had called from the kitchen, and Winters was there in a shot. “I need you to do me a huge favour.”

“What is it?” Winters asked, wondering why Nixon was staring down at the floor like it was spouting lava. “Nix?”

“There’s a giant fucking spider in my shoe!”

“Huh?” Winters had been just a tad confused, until he walked around to take a look, and indeed there was quite a big spider sitting in his shoe. “Wow, he’s pretty big.”

Nixon had looked at him stupid. “No, really?”

“Don’t you like spiders?”

“Hell no!” Nixon snorted, taking a step back as the thing moved. “Can you _please_ get rid of it before it lays eggs in my sneaker? Pretty please?”

“I’ll just take your shoe and put him outside.” Winters said as he picked it up.

Nixon jumped back, far back, as Winters took the shoe away. “Put him outside far, far away! Toss him like a baseball!”

He could just about hear Winters laughing at him from the living room.

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?**

Winters doesn’t drink, so that role would go to Nixon. He’s a big fan of the whiskey, so when he gets just a little tipsy, he’ll say it as it is. The most memorable incident Winters can recall was when they had to attend Nixon’s father’s wedding. Nixon and his father had never gotten along well, he was all about his work and was hardly there when Nixon and his sister were children, not to mention he wasn’t the best husband to his ex-wife. So, Nixon was not looking forward to the wedding, especially since his father was getting married to a woman almost as young as Nixon.

He’d been drinking all throughout the day, slipping a flask into his jacket, that didn’t go unnoticed by Winters. The red head had been keeping an eye on him since the morning, and noticed maybe he’d had a little too much by the time the reception party started. Winters had taken the flask from Nixon, noticing the thing was completely empty, which didn’t stop the younger man as he was downing the glass of wine that was waiting at their table. Nixon’s sister had done the same beside him, she didn’t want to be there as much as her brother.

“Nix, I think you’ve had enough, sweetheart.” Winters whispered to him, but Nixon just guffawed, pouring some more wine into his glass, and drinking it like it were water. “Nix.”

“I’m fine, Dick.” He slurred. “I’ve only had two glasses.”

“Three.” Winters corrected, getting concerned as Nixon poured his third glass and continued to drink that one too. He wasn’t going to mention the full flask of whiskey he’d also put down. “Please, Nix, no more. You’ve had way too much.”

Nixon had sighed, slamming the half-filled glass back onto the table. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Winters smiled, giving his thigh a slight squeeze. “I just don’t want you getting sick, Lew.”

Nixon had looked over at him then, seeing his concerned look. Even in his drunken state he felt like a guilty piece of shit, and took the man’s hand. “I know, I’m sorry.”

But it hadn’t stopped there. After the long speeches, and Nixon and his sister, Blanche, having to watch their dad be all lovey-dovey with a girl half his age, Nixon had stood and told Winters he needed the bathroom. He really did go to the bathroom, so Winters was looking at the colourful flowers in the middle of the table when Blanche called him from her seat and pointed at the stage.

“Oh no.” Winters’s eyes had widened, as Nixon stepped on stage and took the microphone from his dad’s friend, who was announcing the next song.

“Just one quick word!” Nixon called to the room, as everyone went quiet, looking around at one another in confusion. His father had looked fuming.

“Hey dad!” Nixon shouted, waving at his father who stood and motioned for him to get off the stage. “No thanks, dad, I stopped listening to you a long time ago.” The room gasped. “Just wanted to say thanks for the invite, I had a shitty time, and I hope you and your child bride have a great life together!”

Everyone gasped in shock, some even laughing, secretly agreeing with what he was saying, including his sister who was hiding her smile behind her hand. Stanhope Nixon was by far unamused, yelling his son’s name in anger. Winters though, he had to stop his boyfriend and get him out of the mess.

“Richard!” Nixon laughed, as Winters came to stand by the edge of the stage, holding out his hand and calling him down. “Dick, Dick come up here! Everyone this is my boyfriend, Dick Winters!” Winters had turned pink in the face, having to go up on the stage to get him to come down.

“Nix. Lew, sweetheart I think it’s time to go.” Winters said quietly enough for only him to hear.

“No, no I’m good.” Nixon said, pulling the mic away from his boyfriend so he could continue his charade. “Everyone, I love this man right here! He’s the love of my life!” Nixon slurred. “I fucking love him! I do! You hear that dad, I love this man right here! And I don’t give a fuck if you hate me for being gay because I love him and-,”

“Lewis!” Winters jumped in quickly snatching the microphone from him and handing it back to the guy in a suit. “Come on, we’re going home.”

It didn’t take long for Winters to get him out of the room, Blanche following to help. They’d gotten Nixon into the back of the car and drove him home, putting him straight to bed. The next day Nixon had the biggest hangover, and remembered just about nothing from the night before, Winters having to tell him everything.

Nixon just laughed. More sorry to his boyfriend for putting him through it.

“Sorry, Dick.” Nixon had sighed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

Winters had just smiled, sitting next to him and taking his hand. “It’s okay, Lew. I understand how you must have been feeling.” He kissed the back of his hand. “Besides, what you said about me was pretty sweet.”

“Yeah?”

Winters answered with a kiss.

**Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?**

Nixon’s a big baby when it comes to sad movies. Especially when animals are involved. He always tries to hold himself back, embarrassed just a tad that he’s crying over s cartoon dog, but sometimes he just can’t help himself. Winters just finds it adorable, and hands him the tissues.

The first time Nixon cried in front of Winters during a movie wasn’t long after their first kiss. They were over at Winters’s place, his roommate out for the night, and they’d decided on watching Homeward Bound, Nixon shocked beyond belief that the other man hadn’t even seen it. So they’d sat down, curled up on the bed in Winters’s room, and watched the old movie.

Nixon, thinking he was a lot older than the last time he’d seen it, didn’t think he’d end up crying when the two dogs and cat on television were reunited with their owners.

“Nix?”

Winters looked down to see Nixon clutching the blanket to his face, eyes all red and watery. He’d just hummed in reply, not moving the blanket away.

“Are you okay?” Winters asked, already reaching for the tissues on his bedside table.  

“Mhm.” Nixon muttered, sniffling loudly under the covers.

“Here you go,” Winters handed him a tissue, Nixon’s hand sneaking out from the cover to take it. “You want a hot chocolate?”

Nixon just nodded, dabbing the tissue onto his teary eyes. Winters didn’t mention the fact that he was crying, didn’t ask why as it was pretty obvious he had a soft spot for animals and happy endings, so he got off the bed and went into the kitchen to make them both a hot, creamy cup of coco.

When he returned to the bedroom Nixon was staring at the television, eyes still a little puffy and red. Winters handed him his drink and smiled.

“Alright?”

Nixon sighed. “Remind me never to watch that again.”

**Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?**

Sometimes Winters would have to be the one to pick Nixon up in his arms and get him into bed, after he’d fallen asleep on the sofa talking to some arrogant, rich asshole his father had put him into contact with. But that was back when Nixon worked for his dad, and now that he was working with his boyfriend at the restaurant, he could actually go to sleep at a reasonable hour. The same couldn’t be said for his other half though.

Although Nixon was now managing the paperwork and most things at the restaurant for Winters and Welsh, the red head still found something to get done, like looking over the new summer menu, finding a plumber to fix the sink in the bathroom, or putting the files back in alphabetical order. He was constantly working his butt off and Nixon would always find him in his office at midnight, leaning over his desk with his head resting on his arms, snoring softly.

Even one Friday night, after Nixon had made sure everything was done that day at the restaurant, he found Winters in that exact position with the laptop still running and music playing quietly in the background. Nixon shook his head and smiled, making his way into the office and switching off the radio, before walking over to the other man and putting a hand gently on his back.

“Dick?” he whispered, rubbing his back carefully. “Dick, honey?”

There was no reply, he didn’t even stir, too far gone into dreamland. So, seeing as Nixon didn’t want to bother him any longer, he crept upstairs to fetch a blanket, and came back down to place it over Winters’s shoulders to keep him warm. He leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head, and made his way back upstairs to get some sleep of his own, leaving one side of the mattress empty so that Winters could slip in later on.

**Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?**

Winters buys Nixon a pet a couple of years after they got together. Nixon has always wanted a dog, he loves dogs, but growing up his parents hadn’t gotten him or his sister the one thing they’d always wanted. He blamed his dad, he hated dogs. So Nixon always had to play with his friend’s dogs, or visit his uncle so that he could take his dog out for walks, and sometimes he’d volunteer at the local dog shelter just to look after those orphaned dogs.

So one Christmas Winters gets an idea for a great present for Nixon. It was their second Christmas together and they’d been living with each other for a while now, everything was perfect, and Winters had decided there was something missing from their home that Nixon would no doubt agree with.

That morning on Christmas day they’re both enjoying a festive film whilst stuffing all the wrapping paper in a black bag, Nixon nibbling on some chocolates as he goes. They just finish cleaning the floor and stacking their gifts back under the tree, when Winters excuses himself and disappears outside for some reason. Nixon shrugs it off, leaning back against the sofa to watch the remainder of the movie.

“Lew,” Winters calls as he comes back into the room, holding a box the size of his chest. “I forgot I had one small gift to give you.”

Nixon put down the chocolates and frowned. “Dick, you’ve given me plenty, what did you go and do this time, huh?”

“Nothing,” Winters grinned, putting down the box right in front of Nixon. “I just thought you’d like this one.”

Nixon was about to reply when he almost jumped out of his skin, as the box by his leg started moving. It gave a tiny jerk and started to do a shake.

“What the fuck.” Nixon breathed, staring wide eyed as the package gave another wiggle. “Dick, why is it moving?”

“Open it up and see.” Winters just smiled, pushing the box a little closer to him.

So Nixon did. He unwrapped the green bow, took off the silver paper, and seeing that the box had big holes in its side lifted the flaps and almost yelped in surprise as something jumped up at him. It was a puppy. A small, brown Labrador puppy wearing a large, yellow bow around it’s neck.

“It’s…” Nixon looked from Winters to the puppy and back, wondering what on earth was happening. “It’s a puppy… Dick it’s… there’s a puppy in this box!”

Winters couldn’t help but laugh at Nixon’s expression. “Yes, Lew, it’s a puppy. It’s _your_ puppy.”

“ _My_ puppy?!” Nixon squeaked, as the puppy wagged its tail and barked cutely up at him. “You bought me a _puppy_?”

“I did.” Winters chuckled, as Nixon lifted the puppy into his arms and it started licking his face. “Merry Christmas, Lew.”

Nixon grinned from ear to ear, holding the puppy tight in his arms he leapt at Winters and kissed him. It was by far the _best_ gift he’d ever had.

**Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?**

That goes to Nixon. He just doesn’t care if he embarrasses himself in public, and doesn’t really notice that he’s embarrassing anyone else either. He’s the kind of guy who’s happy to be himself and not give a damn what others thinks, so one day when their out food shopping he makes a big deal out of a price change down the drinks aisle.

“What in the name of whiskey!” He’d all but yelled in the middle of the shop.

Winters had jumped out of his skin, busy looking down at their shopping list at the time. He looked up to see Nixon glaring at the row of Vat 69.

“What is it?” he asked, noticing a few stares from other shoppers.

“Are they insane?” Nixon squealed, making more shop goers look their way. “Assholes!”

“Nix,” Winters had said, nodding in apology to the customers. “Keep it down, people are listening.”

“I don’t give a hoot.” Nixon snorted, turning to Winters. “Did you see how much the Vat is now?”

Winters sighed, looking at the price. “It’s the same price, Lew.”

“No it’s not!” Nixon yelled, once again earning some more glances and making Winters cringe with awkwardness. “It’s gone up!”

“By about a dollar.” Winters mumbled.

“Two dollars, Dick!” Nixon squeaked, pointing at the bottles like it would prove his point. “They’ve gone up by two whole dollars! That’s like… twenty four dollars more a year!”

Winters avoided any eye contact with the customers as some walked on by, watching Nixon as he started explaining why putting up the price for Vat 69 was the stupidest thing the store had done, and not in a quiet tone. They were there for about another three minutes before Winters had to drag him out of the shop.


	3. Luz/Toye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting the fabulous LuzToye

** Luztoye **

**Who said I love you first?**

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Luz. For all the times he runs his mouth off and forgets to think before he speaks, it wasn’t him that let those three words slip out first. It happened months after they’d began dating, they’d know each other for a while before, Guarnere introducing them at one of Nixon’s get togethers. Luz had seen Toye and his big, muscly arms, deep, dark eyes, and rough expression and almost drooled all over the carpet. Toye had seen Luz and his puppy dog eyes, bright smile and infectious laughter, and knew he was done for. It had taken them a while to actually become an item, since Luz thought there was no way in hell Toye would date someone like him, and Toye thinking Luz was too good for him, but a push from Guarnere and Heffron one night had them both figuring it out.

Therefore months later, when Toye was staying over Luz’s apartment, the inevitable happened. They were in Luz’s room, drowning out the video games that their friends were playing loudly in the living room, with the Moulin Rouge soundtrack echoing off the walls. Toye was laughing on the bed as Luz danced around like a fool to one of the songs, feather boa swinging around in his hands.

“Diamonds are a giiiirls beeeest friend!” Luz sang along noisily, shaking his behind and waving his arms around. “Come on, Joe, join me!”

“No, you’re good.” Toye chuckled, leaning back against the headboard.

“Party pooper!” Luz grinned, throwing the boa over Toye’s head and continuing to dance like a mad man. “Wooooo!”

Toye couldn’t take his eyes off him. Luz’s smile was beautiful to him, he lit up the whole room as he stood on his stool and sang out of tune to the musical, like he couldn’t give a care in the world at that moment. Toye was completely screwed, and he didn’t mind at all. The song ended and Luz looked down at him from his stool and laughed cheerfully, and that’s when Toye just couldn’t stop the next words he said from slipping out.

“Fuck, I love you.”

Luz froze. Toye froze. And the next song came on.

“What?” Luz squealed slightly, stepping off his stool clumsily.

Toye sat upright, thinking of something, anything to say. “I uh… fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair, as he noticed the smile growing on Luz’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Luz just grinned wider. “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

“Shut up, Luz.” Toye mumbled, looking at anything but him.

“Joe,” Luz sing-songed, going over to him and crawling over the bed before he straddled the man’s lap. “You just said it, I heard you.” He teased, sliding the feather boa up and down his neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Toye smirked, holding him steady by the hips.

“I think you do, Mr.” Luz giggled, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “And if it helps, I love you too, Joey.”

Toye definitely wasn’t expecting that. “What?”

Luz just chuckled, kissing him again. “I said I love you too.”

A huge grin broke out on Toye’s face and grabbing Luz’s face in his hands, he pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. “Fine, I’ll admit,” he said. “I love you, Georgie.”

Luz finally got Toye to dance to Moulin Rouge minutes later.

 

**Who would have the others picture as phone background?**

That would be Luz. Toye’s more of a put pictures around the house kind of guy, and besides, he’s hardly ever got his phone in hand. Luz though, he likes to have pictures of his boyfriend as his background, sometimes with the both of them in it, or the two of them with their friends. But his favourite kind of background is preferably one with Toye’s naked butt in the frame. Toye only found out about such pictures when he caught Luz red handed.

He had just got out of the shower and made his way into the bedroom, finding Luz shouting at some alien on his phone whilst still in only his underwear.

“Take that you earth invader!”

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed, George?” Toye asked him, dropping his towel and standing there in all his glory to search through his pants drawer.

Luz had noticed immediately of course, jaw dropping and game forgotten. “Says the one showing off his sculptured bod.” He slowly lifted his phone and stuck on the camera.

He had a perfect angle from where he was sitting. Toye’s figure just slightly turned towards him, his muscly arm flexed as he leant it on the furniture, and just as he took the shot his boyfriend looked right at him and he grinned.

“Are you taking a photo of me?” Toye asked, turning right around this time.

“No.” Luz snorted, taking another photo for future reference.

“You’re a crap liar, Luz.” Toye smirked, walking toward him.

Luz stared at his face, repeatedly telling himself in his head not to look down. “I do not lie, I can’t lie, it’s like… against my religion.”

Toye rolled his eyes, and before Luz knew it his phone was being snatched out of his hand. Luz squeaked in surprise, diving out of his seat to retrieve it, but Toye being much taller than him he had no chance. The other man was holding it above his head, looking at the screen as Luz tried but failed flawlessly to jump for it.

“Not taking pictures of me huh?”

“Give me that back!”

“George, why is there multiple pictures of me naked in your phone?”

Luz stopped and almost jumped back at the question. “Uh, _hello_ , have you looked in the mirror lately?” he said as if it were obvious. “I put them as my background so I can stare at your Godlike body and remind myself that nope, I am not dreaming, and yep, I get to be fu-,”

“Okay, okay,” Toye chuckled, tossing the phone his way. “You’re so fucking weird, Georgie. Just don’t let anyone else look at your phone.”

And that was the end of that.

 

**Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?**

Luz. Except, they’re not exactly notes. They’re jokes. Always jokes, and bad ones at that. He just does it to wind Toye up or at least try and get a good laugh out of him, since Toye is a grumpy s.o.b. in the mornings.

It’s rare that Toye doesn’t come out of a steamy shower to find some lame joke written messily on the mirror. He wasn’t going to admit it to Luz, but they did make his mornings a whole lot better, especially that one morning where he had to get up at six just to go into the station to fill out some papers he’d forgot to do the day before.

He was just about to clean his teeth when he noticed the joke had already been written on the mirror. He had no idea how Luz had managed to put it there, since he was still snoring under the duvet, but once he read it he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

_Why did the cop sit on the toilet? To do his duty!_

Toye had just shook his head with a smile, and made sure to leave Luz a stack of pancakes waiting in the oven for when he got up.

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts?**

The both of them aren’t really into buying each other gifts, as they’d rather spend their money on going out together, or grabbing a takeaway and some snacks for a night in. They do get presents for their birthdays and anniversaries, of course, and whilst Luz is all about the weird and whacky, and surprisingly normal gifts like a jacket or pair of socks, Toye is usually the one to get the cheesy stuff.

Toye may have a hard, tough exterior, where he looks like he could throttle you with one hand tied behind his back, but he actually has a soft side, especially when it comes to George Luz. For their first anniversary of being together for a whole year, Toye had taken Luz out for dinner, not a fancy, first class dinner at some restaurant that served salad and a dot of fish on a plate for main course, but somewhere romantic and quiet where they could enjoy each other’s company.

Toye had turned up at Luz’s apartment right on time, and as the younger man had opened the front door, he was surprised with a huge bouquets of red roses, followed by a massive teddy that he had named Fitzgerald. Luz loved teddies, and he also loved the flowers, and he also wondered who on earth the man standing in front of him was.

“Joe. You bought me flowers?” Luz had gawped.

“Yeah?” Toye smiled, handing them to him. “Happy anniversary, Georgie.”

Luz may have fallen a tad more in love with him that very second.

**Who initiated the first kiss?**

Toye, because Luz wouldn’t shut the hell up. They were a few dates in, and Toye thought it would be a good idea to just stay at his apartment, since he’d kicked his housemates out for a few hours, and play some video games and hang out. Luz was more than happy to do so, since he was knackered from work and just wanted to eat some pizza and ice cream and stay up late.

So the two were really into their game of Mario Kart, like, _really_ into it. Luz was practically yelling at the television as if that would make Yoshi go any faster, Toye was shouting at Luz for trying to bump Princess Peach into his own kart, and it was like a race to the death by the time they were halfway through. They’d both lost in the end, so they wanted a rematch, Luz adamant that he was going to kick Toye’s Irish behind one way or another.

Of course he’d actually lost to Toye. Luz threw his controller up in the air in defeat, as Toye stood up and waved his hands in the air in victory, smirking down at a sulking Luz. He couldn’t help but laugh once Luz had started yammering on about how Toye was a big, fat cheater.

“You totally cheated!” Luz declared. “I’m writing to the Mario people!”

Toye had just chuckled and sat back down. “How on earth did I cheat at Mario Kart, George?”

“There’s a reasonable explanation!” Luz squealed. “You see, you were playing as Mario, and Mario is like the main dude, and the main dudes always win, like Frodo from Lord of the Rings, and that dude from Karate kid, so there could be like some kind of thing on here that you can’t control that makes the main dude win! So even if you play as another dude then-,”

That’s when Toye had heard enough and surged forward, grabbing him by the neck and yanking him forward so their lips could meet. It was safe to say that that had shut Luz up.

 

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

Since Luz is most likely to have a lay in, that job goes to Toye. Being a policeman he has some funny hours, but tends to work normal hours when he can, and when he does he’s usually up only a little earlier than Luz, so he takes it as his duty to be the one to make sure Luz is awake in time.

Most mornings Luz is laying on his stomach, face almost planted into the pillow, as his floppy arm and leg are wrapped around Toye as if he were a giant cuddly toy. So the best way to wake Luz is by slowly rolling onto his side, using a hand to brush back the locks out of Luz’s face, and lean down to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Luz would stir just a little, frowning at the sensation. “Uuuuuurgh.”

“Time to get up, Georgie.” Toye would whisper, going in for another kiss, but this time on the lips at a slightly more awkward angle.

“Meefney.” Luz mutters, swatting him away with his hand. “Sho meem.”

“Tell that to your boss.” Toye grins, giving him a quick peck on the forehead before making his way to the shower. “Hey, Luz,” he’ll call from the bathroom. “If you get up now we can shower together.”

That’s more effective than the kisses.

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

Since Toye is always busy at lunch time, and hardly ever has time to eat at a certain hour, Luz had started to become his personal sandwich deliverer. Which he didn’t mind of course, since it was his idea, and he did only work a few minutes away from the police station.

He did it first not long after they’d moved in together, and he’d noticed Toye would hardly ever take any lunch with him in the mornings, which then made him get Speirs to spy on his boyfriend for him to see if he really was eating. Speirs’s report had come back not long after, telling him that no, Toye hardly did eat in work.

So it became a mission. The first time Luz turned up with a big lunchbox full of goodies, Toye didn’t know what the hell was happening. The younger man had just strolled into the station, waved at Speirs, Muck and Penkala who didn’t seem even the slightest bit fazed, and plonked himself on the edge of Toye’s desk.

“Luz?” he’d said, not that he minded him being there, but… “What are you doing back here?”

“Here!” He’d grinned, handing Toye the lunch box that he accepted with confusion. “Speirs said I could come by anytime. I knew you weren’t eating at lunch time, so I brought you a case full of your favourite goodies.”

Toye looked down at the box and almost laughed. “In a Dora the explorer lunchbox?”

“Sí.” Luz grinned.

Toye opened up the lunchbox and smiled, seeing his favourite ham and cheese sandwich, those sugary gummy bears he liked to snack on from time to time, a couple of red apples, and a bottle of lemonade to wash it all down.

He put the food on his desk and smiled up at his boyfriend. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He said, standing up to kiss the grin off Luz’s face.

Muck and Penkala sniggered from the other side of the station.

“GET A ROOM!”

 

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

Luz is a big, old scaredy cat, and Toye isn’t. So every time a spider decides to show its face in their house, it’s all up to Toye to take care of the problem. Since Luz likes to either run the other way or play dead.

Luz almost had the neighbours calling 911 at one time. It was almost eleven at night on the weekend, neither of them had work, so they’d decided to stay up late and watch some reruns on television. They’d ran out of tortilla crisps and Toye was the one to lose the rock, paper, scissors game to go and fill up the bowl.

But when he’d gone into the kitchen, filled up the bowl, and put some extra dip in the small pot, an ear-splitting scream erupted from the other room.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!”

Toye had just sighed. He knew exactly what that scream was all about. He’d know a ‘spider was in the vicinity scream’ from a ‘George was in danger scream’ by a mile off, and from the way Luz was whimpering very loudly from where he was standing, Toye was pretty sure he was correct.

Picking up the bowl of grub, Toye went back into the living room, expecting Luz to either have sprinted up the stairs or left the house entirely, but instead he found him wrapped up in the thick duvet like a burrito, his head popping out at the top, balancing on the back of the sofa.

Toye didn’t even have to ask where the spider was, as Luz’s eyes were boring into the thing. He followed the younger man’s gaze and found the culprit walking across the carpet by the front door, oblivious that a human being was scared out of his wits nearby.

“Alright there, George?” Toye grinned, putting down the food and going to open the front door. “How you holding up?”

“I think I’m gonna die.” Luz squeaked, watching the creature move slowly away. “It almost touched my foot, Joe!”

“Damn,” Toye chuckled to himself, bending down to pick the spider up by its leg. “Close call, huh?”

“Be careful it doesn’t bite you!” Luz screeched from inside the duvet, as if Toye picking it up would suddenly make it angry and charge at him. “Throw it out, throw it out!”

“It’s gone, George.” Toye told him as he shut the front door.

Luz rolled back onto the sofa, still tucked into his duvet burrito. “I may have nightmare’s tonight.”

Toye just grinned, laying down beside him and munching on some tortillas. “Guess I’ll have to take your mind off it.”

Luz broke out into a grin.

Ten minutes later there was a phone call from Speirs who didn’t sound at all worried, someone had called in the station reporting screams coming from Toye and Luz’s house. Toye explained everything, Speirs wasn’t even surprised.

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?**

That would be Luz. Out of the both of them, Toye is the best at controlling himself with alcohol, Luz, not so much. He’ll drink and drink, and keep drinking, not realising that he was slowly becoming just a tad bit drunk. Toye would try and stop him of course, but Luz was always immovable that he wasn’t drunk for crying out loud.

And when Luz was drunk, his honesty and tendency to say things without thinking just doubles, and embarrassing himself isn’t even close to the things that he does. Saying that, when Luz finds out what he did the next day, he just laughs it off, and doesn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest. He thinks his friends are more embarrassed than him.

Most times Toye would be fine with what Luz gets up to when drunk, and knowing Luz doesn’t care neither does he, but other times, Luz does tend to embarrass him too. Like the one time he wouldn’t shut up about how much he loved Toye, right in the middle of a busy bar in town.

They were out for their weekly gathering, all the boys present and ready to get tipsy and forget about their crappy days at work that week, except for Winters, he was more like the babysitter. After Webster had started crying in Liebgott’s arms and had to be taken home, and once Heffron had puked all over the toilets at the back and had to be practically dragged home by Guarnere and Roe, it was Luz’s turn to make a scene by the time midnight rolled around.

Luz was on the verge of becoming completely, and stupidly drunk beyond words. He was bouncing up and down to a song until it finished, and one of his favourite songs ever replaced it.

“THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG EVER!”

Since Toye, Malarkey and Buck were the only ones left at the table with Luz, they couldn’t exactly stop him from climbing right into the middle of it, and start dancing and singing along to the Spice Girls.

“George! Get the fuck down!” Toye yelled over the music. “Fuck, you’ll hurt yourself!”

Luz ignored him of course, as Malarkey and Buck tried to help get him down, but couldn’t stop themselves from doubling over in laughter as Luz started doing the Macarena.

“You guys gonna help or what?” Toye glared their way.

“Oh, come on, Toye,” Buck grinned, giving Luz a high five. “He’s having fun.”

“He’s pissed!” Toye sighed. “Luz get down!”

“Joe!” Luz whined, as Toye reached for his hand. “Joe, come on, get up here!”

“No! You get down, you’re going to fall and hurt yourself!”

“Aw,” Luz giggled. “My boyfriend loves me!” he yelled suddenly, swinging his arms around.

By this point, all their friends who were sitting by the bar had noticed Luz’s rather dramatic display. They all laughed and cheered him on, which didn’t help Toye’s dilemma whatsoever.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!” Luz bellowed across the small bar. “I’D LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!”

All of a sudden the music stopped, and Toye sent the bar tender the evilest glare he could muster up, but he wasn’t fazed, he just winked at him in return.

Luz continued. “THIS MAN RIGHT HERE IS LIKE… AWESOME!” He shouted, as Toye sunk back into his seat and wished the ground would swallow him whole. “JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE’S SO HANDSOME! JOE, YOU’RE SO HANDSOME!”

Toye grimaced. “George, just get down.” He said as stealthily as he could. “Please, get down, we’re going home.”

“I LOVE THIS MAN!” Luz yelled out instead. “I REALLY DO LOVE THIS MAN RIGHT HERE! HE’S AMAZING! I’M A LUCKY SON OF A BITCH! HE’S HOT, AND HIS VOICE IS OH SO SEXY, AND HE HAS SUCH A HUGE CO-.”

“GEORGE!”

Luz was practically pulled off the table, a hand covering his big mouth, and lugged out of the bar. Of course, the next day Luz couldn’t stop laughing about it.

**Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?**

They both don’t really cry watching movies. It’s very rare that they do, well, Toye doesn’t at all, but Luz can have his moments. It’s got to take a real sad scene or stupidly happy ending to make him cry. Like the one time they were watching a really badly made movie at Toye’s, and one of the characters was dying a very slow, and painful death.

“All he wanted was a second chance!” Luz cried into his mountain of tissues. “God damn you, Veronica! Why’d you have to do it?”

Toye was more entertained by Luz than the film itself. “George, you do realise the dude dying killed half the town right?”

“I know!” Luz sobbed, blowing his nose into the tissues not so discreetly. “It’s not his fault he’s an alien with issues!”

Toye snorted. “I think it’s his fault that he decided to suck the life out of half the human population in Bootville.”

“Give him a chance, Joe!” Luz almost yelled. “Jeez, you’re just as bad as Veronica! The evil murderess!”

“At least she only killed the one alien.” Toye mumbled.

For some reason, Luz had a thing for psychotic characters that turn their life around all of a sudden, and try to make good for what they’ve done. Toye told him he had a problem, Luz always said it’s because he’s a people person.

“It’s okay, Norman,” Luz said to the television, just as the alien on screen took his last breath. “You can sit back and relax in alien heaven, repent all your alien sins.”

Toye had to laugh. “He’s so going to hell, Georgie.”

“You leave Norman alone!”

Toye got a pillow to the face.

 

**Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?**

You’d think it would be Toye, who has a lot of paperwork to get through on a daily basis being a cop. But in reality, it’s Luz that’s always the one falling asleep on the sofa, or even on the floor, whilst trying to get some IT work done for the company he works for. Toye’s the smart one, getting comfortable in bed to finish off what he’d started that day and going to bed at a reasonable hour to be able to get up early and do a bit more.

But Luz, he just wants to get it done, because he hates leaving things. He likes to finish up his work so that he can watch reruns and play video games, and go visit his friends to annoy them instead of Toye. One week it was like a habit of his to stay up late, he had a big project to finish off for his boss at the IT services office, and it was basically eating up all his free time. So, he’d stay up until the clock passed midnight, and Toye would always tiptoe downstairs to find him passed out.

At the end of the week, when Thursday night rolled around, and Luz’s project was due in the next day, he spent the entire evening with his eyes transfixed on his laptop and fingers speeding across the keyboard non-stop. Toye brought him his dinner, a large amount of coffees, some energy drinks, and some candy Luz had begged for. The older man was reluctant at first, but Luz got so frustrated he couldn’t say no.

So when two am came around, and Toye awoke with a start in bed after nodding off, he turned to find Luz’s side of the bed empty. He sighed loudly and got out of bed, making his way downstairs and knowing exactly what he’d find. Luz, fast asleep, snoring softly and spread out like a starfish on the floor. His laptop was turned off and his papers were stacked neatly on the table, which only meant he’d completed his project and probably passed out on the floor before he could even attempt to get up and go to bed.

Toye shook his head with a smile, getting on his knees beside Luz and lifting him into his arms bridal style. Luz flopped like a ragdoll in his arms, making it a whole lot more difficult than it should be.

“Jesus, George,” Toye grunted, holding him close. “Someone needs to cut down on the takeaways.”

Luz just responded by snuggling into him, and snorting in his sleep. It took Toye exactly seven minutes to finally get Luz up the stairs, since he’d decided he was going to become a wiggly octopus in Toye’s arms. And once he’d got to the bed, he dumped Luz in it like a sack of potatoes. Luz didn’t even flinch.

**Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?**

Toye does, which shocked the hell out of Luz. For months after they’d moved in together, Luz had been nagging Toye relentlessly for a pet, specifically a rat. There was no way in hell Toye wanted a smelly, disgusting, little pest running around their house like it belonged there, as he’d put it nicely to Luz. So Luz had pouted, and continued to do so every time he nagged his boyfriend, and every time he said no.

But that all changed when Toye had comprehended just how much Luz wanted a damn rat. It was all down to Luz’s older sister, who told him the story one day of how they all used to have a rat when they were kids, two rats in fact, because their dad had walked past the pet shop and seen them in the window, and thought how happy it would make the kids back home. Luz wanted a rat because it reminded him of his dad, his dad who had spent money they didn’t have at the time just to make his kids happy. Toye had felt like a right asshole after that.

Therefore, on Luz’s birthday, he’d decided to go to the pet shop and get him a rat. Not a big one, because secretly, he may have been just a tad bit afraid of the big ones. So he chose a cute, little one with white and grey fur, a bright pink nose, and great, black eyes. He’d taken it home, put it in its cage, and set the cage on the dining room table, with a big, orange bow tied to the top. Then he waited, and he didn’t have to sit there too long.

Luz came home from his outing with his sisters just after lunch time, strolling right up to Toye who was waiting in the hallway, and giving him a massive, slobby kiss on the lips.

“Urgh!” Toye squirmed. “Fuck sake, George!”

Luz just grinned, and made his way into the living room. “You love it!”

Toye rolled his eyes and followed him inside, almost bumping into him as Luz suddenly froze in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide and staring at something across the other room.

“IS THAT A RAT?!” Luz yelled in excitement.

Toye chuckled, watching as Luz sprinted to the cage and grabbed it in his hands to look inside. “No, George, it’s a fish.”

“IT’S A RAT!” Luz turned to him with the biggest grin on his face, and before Toye knew it, he had an arm full of George Luz, squishing him tight. “You got me a rat!”

Toye smiled into the younger man’s hair, planting a kiss there. “I sure did, Georgie. Happy birthday.”

Luz couldn’t stop smiling for hours. And after much deliberation, that night as they lay in bed, the rat sitting on the windowsill nearby, Luz made an announcement.

“I’m going to call him Ratatouille.”

Toye didn’t comment.

**Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?**

Toye doesn’t make scenes. Luz always makes scenes. And boy does he not care that a load of people are watching. In fact, it’s like there aren’t people around at all, he’s just in his own little bubble having a good time. The worst time he’s embarrassed the hell out of Toye was one Sunday morning, they were going down Heffron and Roe’s for a small get together with a few of the guys, and they’d put dibs on being the ones to fetch the snacks.

There they were, strolling down the snack aisle, sticking crisps, popcorn and gummy bears into the basket, when Luz had noticed something on one of the shelves. And instead of being inconspicuous about his excitement, he let the whole store know just how happy he was.

“HOLY OREOS BATMAN!”

Toye had almost dropped the basket. “Fuck, Luz!” he barked, noticing people staring. “Be quiet would you!”

“I can’t!” Luz squealed enthusiastically, seizing a box of oreos off the shelf and jumping up and down like a kangaroo, right in the middle of the aisle. “Triple chocolate ores, Joe! TRIPLE!”

“Whoop-de-fucking-do,” Toye mumbled. “Stop doing that! People are looking at us like were fucking crazy!”

Luz didn’t even notice, as he came to a halt and tossed the snacks into Toye’s basket. “TRIPLE CHOCOLATE!” He yelled, suddenly turning to a passer-by. “Can you believe that?” he said to the old man, who looked as confused as the other customers around them.

Toye decided it was best to just escape and pretend he didn’t know Luz.

“JOE!” came a voice from behind him as he picked up the pace. “THESE CHOCOLATE BARS HAVE MARSHMALLOWS! _MARSHMALLOWS_!”

Toye sometimes wonders why he lets Luz leave the house.


	4. Speirs/Lipton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speirton are a go!

**_ Speirton _ **

**Who said I love you first?**

That would be Lipton. Since he’s a sensitive, romantic kind of guy, and Speirs has probably never said those words to anyone in his life. Besides his parents, but that was a given of course. Speirs didn’t even know how to say it to Lipton when he realised he was in love with him, he was too afraid and unsure of what was going to happen between them.

They’d never had an easy relationship right from the get go. They’d met each other through Winters and Nixon, Speirs having been to school with Nixon and Lipton with Winters, and they’d become good friends for a while. That was until they’d both realised they had feelings for one another. Lipton was the one to ask Speirs out, the one to make the first move, the one to do everything in their relationship, because Speirs was the most insecure person he’d ever met. That’s how they’d ended up almost breaking up one night because Speirs was having second thoughts again, and Lipton had found out why.

“Ron,” Lipton had caught up with him as Speirs practically raced to his apartment, getting soaked in the pouring rain. “Ron, please wait!”

Speirs stopped, just outside the building. “I’m sorry, Carwood, I just… I can’t do this, I-,”

“Stop.” Lipton told him, pulling him by the hand so they could stand under the shelter of the doorway. “I don’t want to hear it, Ron.” He said, holding him close. “I’ve heard it before, and I don’t want to hear it ever again. I know you’re going to say I’m too good for you, that you’re not what I want, that you’re a mess and bad at these kinds of things, but you’re wrong, Ron, you’re so wrong.”

“Carwood-,”

“No,” Lipton pulled him closer, slipping a strand of wet hair from the younger man’s face. “I mean it. You’re perfect for me, you’re everything I want, you’re my world and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to spend my life with than you.”

Speirs went silent, for once he was left speechless, so the other man continued.

“I know you’re scared, I’m scared too, but we can do this together,” he said. “I’m not letting you run away, not this time. Because…. because I love you, Ronald Speirs, and I want to be with you.”

“Carwood?” Speirs all but whispered, stunned by the older man’s confession.

“I mean it, Ron. I love you.”

Speirs moved his hands to grip Liptons, closing the small gap between them, and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you too, Carwood.”

Speirs never tried to run away again. 

**Who would have the others picture as phone background?**

When he can figure out how to use his phone, that would be Lipton. He’s not a whiz kid when it comes to technology, so he doesn’t use his phone like he’s glued to it, but if there’s one thing he must have on there it’s a picture of Ronald Speirs smiling into the camera. But Speirs hates having his photo taken. It had become Lipton’s mission to get a good photo of the other man to make his background, and one day he’d finally tricked Speirs into getting one.

They were out of town for the day, spending their time at the nearest beach, just taking a stroll on the sand. It wasn’t too busy since the weather wasn’t that great, so they had plenty of peace and quiet and not too much people running around them on their walk. They were just talking about Nixon’s birthday party from the day before, when Lipton looked up to see Speirs laughing at what he’d just said. And that made him sneak his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone at once.

It was too late to snap a picture that time, but then he decided it was time for a challenge. So he got his camera at the ready, made sure Speirs was close enough, and thought of something funny to say.

“Remember at the end of the night,” he began. “When Luz and Guarnere got up on the coffee table and almost spilt Nix’s bottle of Vat. I swear Nix was going to pop a vein!”

Bingo. That had Speirs laughing, his smile reaching from ear to ear as he thought of that exact moment. And that’s when Lipton made his move, lifting his phone and snapping the shot, just as Speirs’s laugh died down but his smile was just as bright. Of course, the smile soon disappeared once he heard the obvious click of the camera.

“Carwood,” Speirs stopped dead, frowning at the other man. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

Lipton dropped his hand to his side. “No.”

“Carwood.”

“I… I may have.”

“Give me your phone.”

“No.”

“Carwood!”

Speirs may have chased Lipton around the beach for a while. But in the end Lipton came out victorious, promising to never let anyone see the picture except for himself. So Speirs let him have it, but only that once.

**Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?**

Neither of them really have the habit of doing that. But, now and again Lipton will find messages written on the mirror after his shower. It’s usually messages to remind him of something, or in most cases, something Speirs forgot to tell him or wanted to say to him before he’d gotten into the shower and didn’t want to disturb Lipton. Even though he could just shout it to him, but apparently mirror messages were easier.

Which, really, as Lipton realised one day that having a shower undisturbed after a hard day at work, writing on the mirror was genius. He’d just spent the day giving his most disobedient, annoying kids detention, having to clean up one of their disturbingly large puddles of puke, and spent almost all of his lunch time trying to find Wanda’s lost doll, so he really just wanted to stand under the showerhead for an unhealthy amount of time and wash away all his frustration, undisturbed. When he’d come out of the shower, he immediately noticed the note scribbled on the mirror, thankful that Speirs had only snuck in and not bothered him.

_Popping over to Nixons, get some rest before Luz’s party tonight_

Lipton smiled, towelling himself off and sticking on some pants to take a quick nap. Speirs’s orders were to rest up, so he wasn’t going to disobey.

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts?**

Much to Speirs’s protest, Lipton is always buying him little, cheesy gits whenever he can. Lipton’s a romantic, it’s his excuse, and the fact that he gets to see Speirs smile every time he hands him something beyond cheesy and sappy.

One time he’d come home to Speirs sprawled out on the sofa, looking like he’d had the worst day yet at work, and it was lucky, as he’d stopped off in a shop to pick up some snacks and had found something that would cheer him up at the same time. After greeting Speirs with a kiss and packing some of the food into the cupboards, half of it staying on the table so they could consume after their takeaway, Lipton lifted Speirs’s legs to sit down and draped them over himself.

“I’ve got you something,” he’d said, pulling an object out of his pocket and handing it over. “I saw it and couldn’t resist.”

Speirs just answered with a curious glance, accepting the gift. “I give up trying to stop you from doing this.”

Lipton chuckled. “Good, I’m glad you’ve seen sense.”

Speirs smiled a tad, and held the present in his hand, letting out a chuckle as he saw what it was. A keyring of a policeman wearing his blue hat, and some writing underneath reading: ‘My love is your shield.’

“You really are a romantic, Carwood.” Speirs grinned, nudging him in his side with his foot. “Get over here.”

Lipton complied, leaning over the sofa to let Speirs pull him down, bringing him into a kiss.

“Thank you,” Speirs smiled, placing the keyring on the table next to his bag. “I’ll put it on my bag so everytime I see it I’ll think of you and your sappy gifts.”

Lipton chuckled, “You’re welcome.” He said. “Might get you a mug to match.”

Speirs laughed. He got the mug a week later.

**Who initiated the first kiss?**

That was Speirs. It was on their second date, they’d decided on spending the day together and wondered around town, having dinner and getting up to no good like messing around with the toys at the massive toy shop in the shopping centre. Speirs couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun, he couldn’t help the laughs that escaped him, and he’d never felt so vulnerable and open in front of someone like he did with Lipton.

By the end of the day, Speirs was glad that Nixon had introduced them, and he already planned on buying him a dozen bottles of his favourite whiskey. Lipton had even been a gentleman and walked him all the way home, when his own house was at least a half hour walk from there. They got as far as the pathway leading up to the building, when Speirs stopped behind a rather large tree.

“Best say our goodbyes here,” Speirs said. “I can see Nix and Web spying on us through the window.”

Lipton, out of curiosity, leant back a little to peep around the tree, and laughed when he could just about see two pairs of eyes peeking through the blinds in one of the windows. “How did they know we were even here?”

“Oh they’ve probably been waiting there for hours,” Speirs smirked. “I bet they have a bowl of popcorn and some tea.”

Lipton grinned. “That’s sweet, they really do care about you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Speirs snorted, but couldn’t help but smile. “They’ve just been going on about wanting me to be happy for once. I’m not the easiest to date.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Lipton smiled, looking down at the ground, his belly flipping with nerves. “I’ve had an amazing day with you, I uh… I think you’re wonderful, Ron.”

“Yeah?” Speirs smiled back, giving the older man’s foot a gentle kick with his own, gaining his attention. “You’re not so bad yourself, Carwood.”

Lipton smiled from ear to ear, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest as Speirs took a step closer to him, their noses just inches from touching. Then Speirs was staring at him with his mesmerising green eyes.

“I really want to kiss you.” Speirs whispered.

Lipton could only nod, and before he knew it, he felt Speirs’s lips on his own. He sighed into the kiss, yelling at himself in his mind to move, so he put his hand on Speirs’s hips, as he felt the younger man’s hand thread through his hair. They grinned at one another as their lips parted, and as Lipton tramped down his nerves to kiss Speirs again, there came a loud bang from somewhere in the building.

“YOU TWO BETTER BE MAKING OUT OVER THERE!”

Speirs rolled his eyes. Maybe he’d only buy Nixon the one bottle of whiskey.

 

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

Lipton being the sappier one, is definitely the one that kisses Speirs awake. He does it most mornings, whenever Speirs is working days of course. If he comes home early hours in the morning, Lipton will just greet him with a kiss and let him crawl into bed, desperate for some shut eye after chasing bad guys and writing up paperwork.

But when he gets to fall asleep with Speirs next to him, and wake up at the same time in the morning, Lipton likes to feel the gentle grip of the other man’s arm around his waist, his soft hair tickle his chest, and his warm breath against his skin. Nothing beats waking up in the morning with the younger man in his arms. And every time he can’t help but look down, and see Speirs all innocent and vulnerable, something only he ever gets to witness.

 Lipton would then twist around a little, slowly slipping Speirs’s head off his chest so that he was laying down facing him, and he’d lean in and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Speirs isn’t the heaviest of sleepers, so from just that touch his eyes will flutter open, and he’ll smile over at the older man, all drowsy and sleepy.

“Morning.” Speirs will mumble.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Lipton will smile, bending over again to kiss the cop on his forehead this time. “Pancakes?”

Speirs will move his hand up to slide behind Lipton’s neck, “You’re the best.”

“I know.” Lipton will chuckle.

And Speirs will pull him towards him once more, for another kiss on the lips, before Lipton goes downstairs to make them some pancakes with plenty of syrup. 

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

Since Speirs is always busy and running around at the station, Lipton is the one that likes to surprise him with lunch at work. Speirs tells him he doesn’t have to, to stay at school and socialise with the other teachers, and spend the lunch hour resting, not walking all the way to the station and brining him food all the time. But he gave up trying to tell Lipton all that after about the fiftieth time.

“Come in, Carwood.” Speirs mumbles from his desk chair, head in his hands as he looks over some papers spread out on his desk.

“How’d you know it was me?” Lipton asks as he enters, closing the door quietly behind him.

“It’s twelve fifteen.” Speirs says, still staring at the scribbles in front of him.

“What, no telling me off for walking here?” Lipton grins, sitting in the seat opposite the desk. “No telling me I need to stop buying you lunch, or wasting my lunch hour to come see you?”

Speirs looks up then, eyes tired and red. “I give in.”

Lipton notices how drained he looks of course, and starts to get worried. “Ron, are you okay? You look exhausted, darling.”

“Just a lot of paperwork,” Speirs says, picking up said paper and slamming it back down on the desk. “Toye and Guarnere just busted some drug dealers, about a dozen of them.”

“Ron.” Lipton sighs, getting out of his seat and making his way around the desk. He puts a brown paper bag in front of the younger man, and kneels beside him. “I want you to take a break, you hear?”

“I can’t Carwood, these need to-,”

“Ron,” Lipton warns. “I’m sure they can wait. Now, I got you your favourite sandwiches from that bakery you like, and a piece of cake, so I’d be grateful if you could leave your work for just ten minutes and have something to eat. Please?”

Speirs looks hesitant for some seconds, then he looks at Lipton’s pleading eyes and instantly gives in. “Alright, alright.” he breaths heavily, running a hand through his hair. “I guess I could finish them later.”

“Good.” Lipton smiles, leaning across to peck him on the lips before standing. “I’ve got another forty minutes until next lesson so I can keep you company.”

Speirs follows his moves as Lipton goes to sit in the desk chair again, and he smirks, opening the brown paper bag. “You just want to make sure I eat.”

Lipton grins, opening his own bag. “That too.”

Lipton manages to distract him for twenty minutes, and that counted as a win.

 

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

They both do, but they both have completely different ways of doing it. Whilst Lipton is the one that picks up the spiders, and gently lays them down in the grass, Speirs is more of a whack them dead with a newspaper and scoop up their guts with a paper towel kind of guy.

“Another spider,” Lipton sighs, fingers freezing over the keyboard of his laptop. “Where are these things coming from lately?”

“Did you say spider?”

Lipton can’t help but smile, holding back a laugh as Speirs appears literally out of nowhere by the kitchen door, holding up a folded newspaper. He looks like he means business, like he’s just about to go to war with his deadly weapon of choice.

“Where is it?” Speirs asks, eyes scanning the floor.

Lipton points to the ground near the back door. “Ron, you don’t have to ki-,”

“Carwood, we’ve had this talk,” Speirs says as he spots the brave soul that stepped into the policeman’s territory. “These things are a pest, they deserve to die.”

“Have a heart, Ron.” Lipton says, teasing in his voice. “It could have a family.”

Speirs just snorts, rolling up the newspaper tighter. “I’m sure they’ll cope.”

With one swing of his wrist, Speirs brings the newspaper down with a loud smack, landing right on its target. A smudge of spider guts covers some of the paper while the rest is still stuck on the floor, and Speirs just smiles in victory, looking down at his latest victim with satisfaction.

 Lipton watches as Speirs goes back into the kitchen, disposes of the newspaper, and comes back out to clear the crime scene with some paper towel. “Should I be worried that I found you extremely attractive during that whole ordeal?” he asks.

Speirs smirked, throwing the tissue out through the opened back door, before turning to Lipton. “You just have a thing for bad guys, Carwood.”

“Or spider killers.”

Speirs just chuckles, closing Lipton’s laptop and dragging him all the way to their bedroom.

 

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?**

Neither of them do, as Lipton doesn’t ever get to the drunk stage, and Speirs is more of a quiet, brooding in the background type of drunk. But there was that one time Speirs lost it, and did let the whole bar know how much Carwood Lipton meant to him.

The couple were out for a drink with the boys, one of their weekly get togethers that Nixon had decided to set up lately. Whilst some of the gang were playing pool, having a go at darts, or singing loudly into the karaoke microphone, Speirs was sitting by a table with Nixon, Winters and Welsh, catching up on that weeks events. Lipton was by the bar, fetching himself and Speirs another beer.

“You should have seen it, guys.” Nixon said, taking a sip of his whisky. “The man was literally slurping the soup so loud, Tabs came running out of the kitchen about to tell him off, and then Shifty comes out behind him and starts dragging him back.”

Welsh laughed loudly. “I’m glad someone knows how to keep Tabs under control.”

“Shifty has him wrapped around his little finger.” Winters chuckled. 

“Hey, Speirs?” Nixon then called over to Speirs, who was practically glaring over at something by the bar. “You alright there?”

Speirs kept his gaze on the bar, the other three following it. “Is that man threatening Carwood?” he asked steadily.

Winters, Nixon and Welsh all watched as a man shoved Lipton over by the bar, and they shared a worried look with one another. But it was too late for any of them to stop Speirs, as in a flash he was up and out of his seat, practically bolting over to the stranger that laid a hand on his boyfriend.

“Hey!”

Speirs stepped in between Lipton and the big, beefy man, who was scowling down at Speirs. “What the fuck?” he growled. “Who the fuck are _you_?”

“Who, me?” Speirs faked surprise, and grinned agitatedly. “I’m this guys boyfriend,” he said, pointing behind himself at Lipton. “And I don’t appreciate what you just did.”

“Oh yeah?” the big man guffawed. “What are ya going to do about it?”

“Ron.” Lipton warned from behind the cop, trying to pull him away. “Ron, don-,”

It was too late, once again. Speirs threw a hard punch right on the stranger’s jaw, sending him flying backwards onto the ground, landing on his backside with a pained shriek. The entire bar went quiet, all eyes on the couple by the bar.

“You listen up,” Speirs said to the man on the floor, who was staring up at him in shock, nursing his bleeding lip. “I love this man more than anything in this fucking world, and I’d do anything in my power to make sure that dumb fucks like you don’t ever hurt him. So, if I ever see you as so much look his way again, I’ll make sure you don’t just get a split lip, you understand?”

The man nodded slowly, on the inside he was crying like a baby.

“Ron,” Lipton cut in, taking the man by the arm. “I think we’d better go home, darling. I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

“I’m not drunk!” Speirs said a little too loudly.

“Oh, I think you are.” Lipton chuckled, waving over at his friends. “We’d better go guys, see you next week.”

They all waved their way, laughing when Speirs gave the guy on the floor one last kick to the behind, and getting scolded by Lipton who had to haul him out of the place.

“Man,” Liebgott said, as he and Webster joined Nixon’s table. “Remind me never to mess with Speirs.”

They all nodded in agreement. Drunk Speirs was just as scary as sober Speirs.

**Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?**

Speirs never cries. He’s like a statue, no emotions, no opinions, no care in the world for movies. He could literally sit through Bambi and stare at the television blankly, as one of the worst scenes played out in front of him. But Lipton, he cries now and again when he finds something upsetting or sometimes stupidly romantic and sappy.

Speirs couldn’t believe his eyes when they sat down to watch a romantic comedy one day, not his typical go to movie, but Lipton had been meaning to see it for a while, after Welsh practically yammered on about it. It was coming to the end of the film, and just like any other sentimental flick the guy had got the girl, everyone lived happily ever after and blah blah blah, Speirs had tuned out after the mayor of the town started on his cheesy speech about love and loyalty.

It wasn’t until Lipton picked up a tissue from the middle of the coffee table that Speirs noticed he had tears in his eyes.

“Are you seriously crying?” Speirs smirked.

“No,” Lipton scoffed, wiping his eye with the tissue. “I’ve just got some dust in my eye.”

“Mhmm,” Speirs hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. The end credits started rolling on the screen and he stood up to go stick the kettle on. “You do realise you’re crying for nothing right?”

Lipton looked confused, “Why… and I’m not crying!”

Speirs called back from the kitchen. “Give that couple a few weeks and they’ll be moving on to someone else, and that mayor’s speech was a load of bullshit.”

“Such a positive person, aren’t you Ron.” Lipton chuckled, as his boyfriend came back in with two mugs of tea minutes later.

“Just realistic,” he said, taking his seat. “There’s no such thing as fairy-tale endings.”

Lipton just smiled. “Damn, and I just bought a horse so we could ride off into the sunset.”

Speirs just laughed, and Lipton let him choose the next film.

 

**Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?**

The both of them hate bringing work back to the house, usually they end up doing it at their offices, or just spend a half hour in the house finishing off the last page of a report. But sometimes Speirs gets way too busy at work to even sit down, so he ends up bringing his work home to do at least three to four times a month. And every time he does, he always falls asleep with his face planted into the paper.

One time Lipton came downstairs after a shower to find Speirs by the dining room table, a load of papers fallen to the ground, as he leant his head on the surface with his arms resting in his lap. He’d obviously clonked out without meaning to, which showed just how hard and long he’d been working that day. Lipton was tempted to leave him sleep, and even more tempted to pick him up and carry him to bed, but he’d promised his boyfriend that he’d wake him if he fell asleep.

“Ron?” Lipton shook the other man gently on his shoulder. “Ron, darling.”

Speirs groaned, raising his head slowly, and rubbing at his temple. “I fell asleep didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Lipton said softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I think you’d better get some sleep, you’re too tired to do this now.”

“No,” Speirs sighed, leaning down to pick up the papers. “I need to finish, I should have done it hours ago.”

“Ron,” Lipton took the papers from his hand, and sat them on the table top. “Just have a nap at least, it’s only seven thirty, I’ll wake you up in an hour and you can have another hour to finish these off, okay?”

Speirs looked like he was about ready to protest, but knew that Lipton wouldn’t give in, so he just shrugged and stood up unstably. Lipton smiled in relief, putting an arm around the younger man to guide him to the stairs, catching him as he almost tripped on the first one.

“See, you’re too tired to function.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Speirs mumbled, just as Lipton caught him from falling over another step.

“Sure,” Lipton chuckled, almost carrying him the rest of the way. “Whatever you say, honey.”

Lipton got him into bed, making sure he was tucked in comfortably before switching off the bedside lamp, and closing the curtains. Lipton was about to ask the man if he wanted to keep the window open, before he realised that Speirs was out for the count. Speirs was already snoring softly and getting some much needed rest.

 

**Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?**

You wouldn’t think Speirs was an animal person, but as a matter of fact he was pretty adamant about it. So, that’s exactly what Lipton got him as a present for his birthday. Even Lipton was surprised when he found out Speirs wanted a cat in their home, he’d said growing up his parents never allowed it because they thought cats were vicious, sly and liked to kill smaller animals, those were the reasons Speirs wanted one in the first place.

“I didn’t think you were a cat person.” Lipton has said once, when they were on a coffee date. “You hate being affectionate.”

“No I don’t…” Speirs answered before correcting himself. “I mean yes I do, except with you.”

“I don’t count.” Lipton smiled, sipping his coffee. “What about kittens? Do you want a kitten?”

“God, no.” Speirs snorted. “I want a big cat, one that likes to fight off vermin, that hates strangers and fights dogs.”

Lipton couldn’t help his grin. “So you basically want a guard dog… or cat… to chase away our annoying neighbours?”

“I hate Margaret and Wallace.” Speirs muttered.

“Margaret and Wallace hate cats.” Lipton grinned, knowing exactly what Speirs was up to.

Speirs just smiled back. “Precisely.”

Weeks after that conversation, it was Speirs’s birthday, and they’d just said their goodbyes to their friends who’d joined them for a small party at their house. The couple were about to settle down and watch a movie, when Lipton brought over a box to the coffee table, and presented it to Speirs.

“Happy birthday.”

“You already gave me presents, Carwood.” Speirs said, eyeing up the box with suspicion. “And why is it moving?”

“Take a look inside.”

Speirs did, and jumped back in surprise when he opened the flaps, a massive, grey cat almost jumping out at him. Speirs laughed as the cat meowed up at him, its yellow eyes scanning its surroundings.

“Oh, you are a beauty.” Speirs smiled happily, picking the cat out of its box and into his arms. The cat hissed at something outside, and gave out a loud wail. “You’re perfect.”

“As a guard dog?” Lipton chuckled, watching as the cat leapt out of Speirs’s arms and through the back door to chase something outside.

“As a Margaret and Wallace detector.” Speirs smirked, standing to kiss Lipton. “I think I’ll call him Killer.”

 

**Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?**

That award goes to Speirs. Because quite frankly he doesn’t care what other people think, and doesn’t realise that yelling at the employees at the supermarket is not the brightest idea. Especially as far as Lipton is concerned. The first time he did it, Lipton was absolutely mortified.

It happened at night when they’d decided they needed some food in the fridge, and Speirs wanted a whole cart full of snacks because he’d had a bad day in work, he was exhausted and he just wanted to spend the weekend eating and sleeping and nothing else. So his mood didn’t exactly help his situation.

Speirs was craving a big, giant sized packet of Texas barbecue flavoured crisps, he needed them like his life depended on it. They’d picked up their essentials like milk, butter, bread and the like, and Speirs headed towards the snack aisle, looking forward to picking up the brown and yellow packaging of his favourite potato chips. Except, when he got there, there was a lovely, bold poster stuck to the shelf telling him that they were sold out.

He was not in the mood for this, no surrey. Just seeing the stupid sign made him want to rip it off in agitation and throw it at the nearest worker. But, he calmly, but not so noiselessly called out to the employee stacking shelves a little down the aisle.

“Hey!”

The employee almost jumped out of his skin. The red headed, freckled faced teenager looked up in surprise, eyes widening in absolute horror as Speirs strolled towards him, expression cold and stern.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“You mind telling me why the Texas barbecue chips are sold out?” Speirs asked, voice rising with each word. That caught some of the shoppers’ attention around him.

“Uh…” The boy clutched onto the box of chocolate chip cookies in his hand, like they would save his life. “They um… they’re popular?”

Speirs’s frown deepened, and that’s when Lipton came around the corner, basket of groceries in hand. “Popular, huh?”

The boy nodded slowly, just as Lipton came up behind Speirs, looking between the two in confusion. Red head literally looked like he was about to pass out.

“Yes, s-sir… they um sell out quickly.”

“Then tell me this,” Speirs began, not giving a damn that he was talking way too loud and that every person in that aisle was watching in nosiness. Not to mention Lipton was trying to catch his attention and shut him the hell up, but he ignored him, he wanted his damn crisps. “How come every single item in this aisle has been restocked, including the disgusting cookies you are currently putting on the shelf, yet the Texas barbecue chips are nowhere to be found?”

“I… um… I don’t know, sir.” The boy stuttered.

“Ron,” Lipton tried again, this time stepping in, giving apologetic looks to the other customers. “I’m sure we can find your chips at another store.”

“The closet store from here is miles away, Carwood. I want my damn chips.”

“I can check…out back?” the red head said, yelping soundlessly as Speirs glared back down at him.

“Good idea.” The cop said.

With that, the petrified employee practically leaped off the floor, and ran for the door at the back. Lipton gave his boyfriend an unamused glance, while he just shrugged in return. The policeman looked around and saw customers still staring, and he sighed, irritated and hungry.

“What are you looking at?” he said to a young man who quickly looked away and walked off.

“Ron!” Lipton gasped. “You can’t speak to people like that!”

“Then people should stop being so nosy.” Speirs said simply. “How long does it take to find a packet of chips?”

Lipton rubbed at his temple with his free hand, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Next time, he was going to make sure there was enough Texas barbecue crisps in the cupboard to last Speirs a lifetime.


	5. Roe/Heffron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's BabeRoe time, you outta know!

**_ BabeRoe _ **

**Who said I love you first?**

That would have been Heffron, as words tend to slip out of Heffron’s mouth sometimes when he can’t help it. He’s like a human disaster. He trips over everything, bumps into everyone, and says things without thinking. Guarnere still wonders to this day how on earth Roe didn’t think Heffron was a little crazy when he told him he loved him, and they weren’t even dating at the time.

Heffron had had a crush on Roe the minute he met him. Spina was out with the boys one night, and had brought along his friends from university, and that’s when he’d called Heffron over and introduced them. As soon as Roe had started talking to him in his thick accent, and smiled at his lame joke, he was a goner.

So it was months later, when Heffron, in Guarnere’s word, was becoming one of those weird, obsessive stalkers, that Heffron accidentally let slip that he may be a tad in love with Roe. They were over at Spina’s, helping him move into his new place with Renee, Toye and Luz had come along with Guarnere, and ever since Heffron had stepped through the door they’d been egging him on to just make a damn move on Eugene already for crying out loud.

Heffron was of course a complete and utter wuss. When they were packing away Spina’s grub, he was about to ask him out, but chickened out when Renee joined and helped. He was also so close to asking him when they were alone in the front yard, pulling boxes out of the car, but Roe had laughed at one of his stupid jokes again and he’d froze. Then he got even closer to it when they were taking a break out in the garden, drinking ice tea and talking about the weather, Toye and Luz had even purposely left them alone so he’d get the chance. But to no avail, Heffron was cursed.

But when it finally did happen, it didn’t exactly go as planned. Roe and himself were in the back bedroom, they’d been given the task of putting together one of the wardrobes, whilst Guarnere, Toye and Luz took care of the massive one in the front bedroom. The two were building away, Roe reading the instructions carefully, as Heffron tried and looked lost at the same time to put it together.

“You okay there, Edward?” Roe chuckled, as Heffron tried to figure out where one piece of wood went. “Need some help?”

“No, no,” Heffron sighed, he hated Ikea furniture. “I’m good Gene, I’m sure these fit somewhere.”

Roe just watched him struggle for what felt like hours. Heffron picked up a few other pieces to see if they worked, then tried turning it over, then stuck some screws into places Roe was pretty sure they didn’t belong. In the end, he dropped them and growled like an angry dog.

“Okay! I give up!”

Roe just grinned, picking up the one piece of the furniture, and grabbing another. Just like that, as if he were magic in Heffron’s eyes, Roe slipped the two bits of wood together to make the bottom of the wardrobe.

Heffron’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping comically. “What the… Christ, I love you.”

Heffron slapped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he’d let slip this time. Roe looked at him in astonishment, not really believing what the red head had said either. And Heffron was about to make it a whole lot worse.

“I mean,” he began, his mouth running off once again. “I don’t love you… no! I didn’t mean that, I do love you… shit! Not like that… well okay, maybe like that… no, what I mean is, I have like a crush on yo… fuck! No! I didn’t mean to say that… I-,”

“Edward!”

Heffron stopped abruptly, zipping his mouth shut, and blushing as red as a tomato.

“Did you… do you really like me that way?” Roe asked, in all seriousness. Because quite frankly, he’d had no idea.

“I…uh…” Heffron scratched the back of his head, wishing he could rewind. “Maybe? Possibly. Yes. Yes I have a major crush on you, like you would not believe, and I’m most definitely in love with you… shit, I mean… God I said it again… you think I’m a creep, I’m definitely sounding like a creep-,”

“Edward.” Roe said again, this time laughing. “You are not a creep.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Roe smiled sweetly, passing him the screwdriver. “I think it’s sweet.”

“So uh…” Heffron took it and practically yelled in his head that this was it, this was the time to be a man and say it. “Does that mean um… will you uh… would you want to, you know…”

“JUST SAY IT!”

Roe and Heffron almost had a heart attack as Luz screamed at the red head from the bedroom door, looking as stressed as he sounded. Two seconds later Toye appeared, apologising to the two as he practically man handled Luz back to the front room. Roe and Heffron couldn’t contain their laughter, and Heffron suddenly felt a whole lot calmer after that, but Roe beat him to it, before he could say what he’d wanted to desperately say.

“Edward,” Roe said, Heffron meeting his gaze. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“What?” Heffron almost gasped. “Really?”

Roe nodded, inching a little closer to the red head, and placing the furniture instructions between them. “How does this Saturday sound?”

“HE’LL DO IT!”

“LUZ! SHUT UP!”

Heffron and Roe just smiled. And spent the next half hour planning their date.

 

**Who would have the others picture as phone background?**

Heffron, because he’s smitten as can be. He takes pictures of Roe whenever he can, from ones of him sleeping, to ones of him laughing, to ones of him getting mad at Monopoly. Nixon had told him it was creepy, Speirs had told him Roe was close to a restraining order, but Roe just laughed every time and didn’t mind as long as it made Heffron happy. Which it did. He just wanted to be reminded that he was the luckiest son of a gun on earth.

His favourite picture of Roe was one he’d taken when he’d come home from work at the hospital, still in full medic gear and looking as tired as a man who’d gone days without sleep. Heffron had been waiting up for him, sneaking into the apartment as everyone else slept. Roe had collapsed on the bed next to him, laying himself out like a starfish on the mattress.

“Tired?” Heffron grinned.

“Exhausted.” Roe sighed, rolling over onto his side and leaning his head in his hand. “A ten year old fell out of a tree and broke both his arms today. A guy sliced his thumb off in work. An old lady forgot to take her medication and ended up throwing up all over Spina. Oh, and this other kid burnt his hand in school after putting it through the Bunsen burner, trying to impress his friends.”

Heffron gawped. “Was he insane?”

“Probably.” Roe chuckled, grabbing the closest pillow and stuffing it under his head.

Heffron thought it looked adorable, and since his phone was already in his hand, he couldn’t help but click on his camera and take a quick snap.

“You just took a photo didn’t you?”

“Who me?” Heffron grinned innocently. “Never.”

Roe shut his eyes and smiled into the pillow, drifting off to sleep minutes later when Heffron wrapped him in his arms.

**Who leaves notes written in fog on bathroom mirrors?**

Most days Roe will be the one to do that. Not to write something sappy, or draw pictures, or some jokes, but to remind Heffron of certain things. The red head has a memory like a sieve. So Roe came up with the clever idea of writing stuff on the bathroom mirror, because Heffron was that tad bit more awake after he’d had his shower in the morning.

Almost every morning Heffron would get up, walking to the bathroom like a zombie, take his shower, and step out to find something scrawled on the mirror as he goes to brush his teeth.

_Dentist appointment 4.30_

_Don’t forget to take your waistcoat!_

_Date night tonight, ready by 6.30_

Roe was like his personal calendar. But of course, Roe didn’t mind, Heffron would be lost without his reminders.

 

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts?**

If by cheesy you mean weird cuddly toys, mugs the size of a person’s head, and jars of candy hearts, then that would be Heffron. He can’t help it, he sees strange, cheesy things in the window and _has_ to buy them for Roe. The medic had told him to stop and save his money for his own needs, but Heffron just shrugs it off every time, because he loves seeing the smile Roe makes when he hands him a gift.

Roe’s favourite present that Heffron gets him is a massive box of chocolates. Roe is in love with chocolate almost as much as he’s in love with Heffron. So when Heffron is strolling home from work one day, and sees a noticeably large box of chocolates sitting on a shelf at a bakers, he just can’t walk by.

When he takes it home to Roe, the medic’s eyes almost bulge out of his head as he’s handed the enormous heart shaped box.

“Edward, what on earth?” he’d asked, opening the lid and almost fainting at the contents inside. His mouth was watering as soon as he laid eyes on the big chunks of Belgian chocolate, some white, some dark, some sprinkled with nuts and honeycomb. “My God.”

“Go on, say it,” Heffron grinned triumphantly. “Best gift ever right?”

Roe leaned over to kiss him. “These will be gone by the weekend.”

**Who initiated the first kiss?**

Roe, since Heffron had another one of his ‘I can’t shut up when I want to’ moments. Heffron was walking Roe home from their second date, and being the gentleman that he was took him all the way to his front door. As they’d known each other a while since they’d started dating, it was easy to fall into being more than friends, they held hands like they’d been doing it since the beginning, sat real close together, Roe didn’t hesitate to wipe his thumb over the side of Heffron’s lips that had a big smudge of chocolate sauce, Heffron automatically put his arm around the older man when they rode the Ferris wheel.

But Heffron was having a hard time pulling himself together to make his next move. Which was to kiss Roe. He really wanted to, more than anything, and he was pretty sure Roe wouldn’t object since they’d gotten pretty close on that date, but once again he was a big, fat chicken.

“Thanks again for today, Edward.” Roe said as they reached his door. “I had a great time.”

“Me too, Gene.”

“Don’t forget to tell Guarnere about that new Philly cheese steak place.” He reminded him, as he dug into his pockets and tried to find his key.

Heffron hummed in response, watching him fail at finding his keys. What he’d meant to say next was something along the lines of, ‘want some help finding your keys?’ but what came out was quite the opposite.

“I really want to kiss you.”

Roe froze in his search, looking up to see Heffron face palm himself. He couldn’t help but laugh, and shake his head at Heffron’s loose-lips.

“You have such a way with words, Babe.”

And before he knew it, Roe was pulling Heffron closer by his jacket, and kissing him softly on his lips. Heffron’s eyes widened comically, before he realised he should be kissing back. It wasn’t until they’d had to break apart to take a breath that Heffron comprehended, Roe had finally called him Babe.

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

Heffron is the lazy one, and Roe had realised a long time ago that the only way to wake him up was to kiss him squarely on the lips. It was one morning when Roe was rushing to get ready for work, Heffron still sound asleep in bed when he should too be getting up and getting dressed.

So after sticking on his uniform, speedily brushing his teeth, and almost tripping over Heffron’s shoes at the end of the bed, Roe leant over the red head’s sleeping form. He was currently laying on his back, arms up above his head, legs tangled in the sheets, and mouth agape as he snored noisily. Roe laughed at the scene.

“Edward?” he called, running a hand through his red hair. “Babe, it’s time to get up.”

Heffron answered with a snort, mouth smacking together. Roe pushed his chin up, closing his mouth, before he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Heffron was most definitely awake then, letting out a low moan in surprise, before clasping his arms around Roe and pulling him down on top of him.

Roe chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Edward, I have to go.”

“Your own fault,” Heffron grinned, holding on tight. “Shouldn’t have woken me like that.”

“At least I know a way to get you up in the mornings now, huh?”

Heffron gave him one big, slobbery kiss. Roe was late for work that day.

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

They’re both usually busy during the day at work, but sometimes Heffron gets to leave the restaurant and take some grub from there over to Roe. He knows for a fact that Roe hardly eats on the job, he’s always on the go and rarely has time to sit down for two minutes.

One Friday he’s surprised to see that Roe isn’t running around like a headless chicken, instead he finds him sitting at the back of the ambulance outside the hospital, leaning against the open door, looking worse for wear.

“Well, what a coincidence bumping into you.” Heffron says, as he approaches his boyfriend, taking a seat beside him on the ramp.

“Edward?” Roe looks confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Dick said I could take a longer break today,” he answers. “I also brought you some food from the restaurant, and don’t worry, I did ask first.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Roe sighs, running a hand through his hair. And his stomach decided to betray him at that very second, letting out a noisy rumble.

“I think your stomach disagrees.” Heffron chuckles, diving into his bag to retrieve the food. “Here, some lasagne and a piece of chocolate cake.”

Roe doesn’t even have the energy to object, so he takes the tubs of food from his boyfriend, and kisses him in thanks. “Thank you, Edward. I guess eating wouldn’t be such a bad idea right about now.”

“I know right,” Heffron agrees, putting an arm around the smaller man and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. “Nothing like food to get you started before you go save some poor soul.”

Roe smiled, looking down at the food and feeling super hungry all of the sudden. Seconds later Heffron handed him a fork.

 

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

Not Heffron, he’s a wuss. Not that he doesn’t like spiders, he just doesn’t like small, furry things crawling across his body without his permission. As he’d once told Talbert. He’ll happily let a spider scuttle across the floor and make its way outside, or find a spot in the house where he can’t find it, but if the thing goes anywhere near him, boy does he throw one hell of a fit.

Roe found out about this one evening when they were visiting Spina. Heffron, Spina, Guarnere, Liebgott and he were playing a board game in the living room, all sitting on pillows on the floor, drinking beer and celebrating the fact that nobody was working the next day. Roe had just taken his turn when out of the blue Heffron yelped, and practically shot up off the floor like a rocket.

“FUCKING HELL!” He shouted.

“What’s wrong with you?” Liebgott asked.

“Probably a spider.” Guarnere said simply and took his turn, after all, he’d spent time living with the guy, and Heffron wasn’t exactly subtle about his dislike of crawly creatures on himself.

“You don’t like spiders?” Roe questioned, as he noticed the insect sneak across the floor.

“I just don’t like them invading my space,” Heffron said, taking tiny steps away from the spider. “It’s following me, why’s it following me?”

“You’re in its way.” Liebgott laughed, it seemed all too familiar to him, it was like watching Webster.

“Here.” Roe said, as he got up and made his way to the insect. He merely picked it up in his hand and made his way to the back door.

Heffron goggled, looking at his friends in awe. “Did he just pick that thing up?”

Spina chuckled, passing over his fake money to Guarnere. “Looks like you found yourself a knight in shining armour.”

Heffron frowned. “What if it bites him?”

Liebgott snorted. “Then you’ll be dating Spiderman.”

Heffron had the image of Roe crawling across the ceilings. Thankfully, Roe came back without a scratch.

 

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk?**

Heffron, because he’s terrible when it comes to drinking. He turns into a clingy, affectionate, whiny human being when he’s had a little too much booze in his system. And usually, it’s Roe that has to deal with him. Sometimes he’s stuck walking Heffron home at around eleven, because the rest still want to stay out and have a good time, whilst Heffron is halfway to being unconscious, from too much alcohol and too much excitement.

The red head is always just about being dragged by Roe down the streets, arm around the medic’s shoulder as he hangs off him like a floundering jellyfish.

“Edward, stop waving your arm around like that.” Roe advises him one night, as they’re walking home after a late night out at Winters’s restaurant.

“Eugene!” Heffron suddenly shouts, standing up straighter. “You know what?”

“What?” Roe hides a smile, he didn’t exactly want to encourage Heffron to keep yelling stuff out.

“I love you!” he said, loud enough to gain the passers-by’s attention. “I love you like a mouse loves cheese!”

Roe cringed as Heffron swung his arm around like that would make his point. “Okay, Edward, I love you too, but could you say it possibly a little quieter, _mon cher_?”

“Uuuuuurgh!” Heffron rumbled, making a couple of women jump in surprise as they passed him. “See, you even sound sexy as fuck when you speak Spanish.”

“It’s French, Edward.” Roe couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh yeah!” Heffron laughed loudly, and almost tripped over thin air. “Anyway, I love everything about you, you know?”

Roe could feel himself blush as Heffron decided the entire street should know, and his voice got even louder.

“I love your voice, your accent, your cute, little nose…”

“Edward.” Roe halted, slapping his hand over the younger man’s big mouth. “Let’s play a game, okay?”

Heffron nodded, so Roe continued. “Whoever can be the quietest all the way home wins.”

Heffron lasted another two minutes, before he broke into song.

**Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?**

Heffron is like the biggest cry baby when it comes to the old fashioned family films. He likes to think he’s all manly and tough like Liebgott, but Roe would tell him otherwise, as not long ago they were sitting down to enjoy an old flick, and Heffron was blubbering the entire way through.

“You can do it Willy!” he sobbed, yelling at the television.

Roe was sitting with his boyfriend’s head in his lap, rubbing calming circles into his back, and playing with his hair. The medic was staying quiet the whole time, letting Heffron get everything off his chest. Apparently he’d always wished he could be Jesse from Free Willy.

“You go, Willy!” he sniffed at full volume. “That’s it! You show them!”

By the end of the film, Heffron’s eyes were bright red, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his nose was running like a tap. Roe had to bring out the ice cream.

**Who puts a blanket around the other/helps them to bed after staying up late to work/finish projects?**

Roe is the one that comes home at the worst times at night, as soon as he steps through the front door, he’s heading straight for the sofa to collapse and drift straight into dreamland. Heffron finds him out cold on the sofa most nights, when he comes down to check if the medic is home.

Every time, Roe is still dressed in his uniform, with his jacket still on, shoes on his feet, and car keys dropped on the floor next to him. Sometimes Heffron will let him sleep on for a while before waking him up to go upstairs, that’s only if Roe gets home before nine. Other times, if it’s pretty late he’ll strip him of his shoes, jacket and dirty scrubs, and drape him in his favourite blanket, knowing Roe will wake up eventually and join him in bed.

But when Roe doesn’t get home until after midnight, and Heffron finds him unconscious on the couch, he’ll first take his shoes off, then his jacket, and lift him in his arms to carry him into bed. That’s where Heffron will take off his clothes, and tuck him in comfortably, before slipping under the duvet himself, and holding the medic securely against his chest.

**Who buys the other a pet as a surprise?**

There’s one pet Heffron has always wanted, and he lets the whole world know about it. He’s always wanted a rabbit. And there’s only one reason he’s always wanted a rabbit, and that’s just so he can name it Bugs.

“I just want to be able to say, this is my pet bunny, Bugs Bunny. Ya know?” Heffron had told Roe, who had just shook his head in bewilderment with a fond smile, not surprised at all by Heffron’s silliness.

Roe thought it wasn’t such a good idea of course, Heffron had moved in with him after his own roommates had moved out, and an apartment wasn’t the best place to have a rabbit. Those animals needed grass, they needed fresh air, and he didn’t think a balcony was going to keep a rabbit satisfied.

But once the two had moved to a house outside the city, back garden included, Roe thought about the idea of getting Heffron a rabbit. It was his birthday soon anyway, and Roe was having difficulty finding him a present, so taking a trip to the pet shop was the best option.

When Heffron woke up one morning on his day off, he heard a commotion coming from downstairs. He’d thought it might be Roe trying to unpack more boxes, or figuring out how to use the new oven they’d got. But he was completely taken back when he walked out into their backyard where the noise was coming from, to see a big rabbit hutch sitting on the decking. And right next to it, there sat a brown and white rabbit, staring up at him.

“Um… Gene?”

Roe jerked, putting a hand to his heart. “Edward, you scared me.” he said, then following Heffron’s gaze he realised the surprise wasn’t exactly a surprise anymore. “Oh… uh…. I guess I should have been a little more prepared huh?”

“There’s a rabbit, Gene. Why is there a rabbit?” he asked, voice hopeful. “Please tell me we’re not just babysitting?”

Roe chuckled softly, standing from the porch and picking the rabbit up as he went. “No, Edward.” He said, placing the rabbit in the red head’s arms. “He’s all yours.”

“Mine?” Heffron almost squeaked in excitement. “You’re kidding?”

“I’m not kidding.” Roe grinned, as Heffron almost started crying as the rabbit clung to him, sniffing at his chin with its wriggling nose. “We have a garden now, so I thought you should have one.”

Heffron, for once, was speechless. And without warning he closed the space between himself and Roe, bringing him in for a hug, the rabbit nuzzling in the middle of them.

“I finally have a Bugs Bunny.”

**Who embarrasses the other by making a scene at the grocery shop?**

None of them usually make a scene when their out shopping, or when they’re out anywhere to be frank. But, one time, Heffron did make a scene out in public, because well, you don’t want to piss off a Philadelphian by messing with their food.

“Who the _hell_ puts peppers on a god damn Philly cheese steak?”

They’d stopped off at Heffron’s favourite Philly cheese steak joint, the one that did the best sandwiches in town, and he was well looking forward to having his regular. A good old piece of home. But, to his horror, the diner had started selling a special, a Philly cheese steak that included bell peppers.

“You don’t put freaking peppers in them!” Heffron practically yelled, every single customer looking their way. Luckily, the place wasn’t that full that afternoon.

“Edward,” Roe shushed, nudging the younger man. “Keep it down.”

“But, Gene!” Heffron squeaked. “This is against the law!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

“It is in Philadelphia!” Heffron argued back, voice growing higher in pitch the more irritated he got. Then, he decided to turn to Fred, the man he’d thought was his friend. “Fred! I thought you were a true Philly man, dude!”

The old, bearded man shrugged and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, Babe. Had a few people asking to do it, you know?”

Heffron gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. Some of the customers chuckled at his dramatics, but Roe, boy was he getting just a tad embarrassed. Heffron wasn’t exactly being low-key.

“None of those people were Philadelphians, Fred!” Heffron said, shaking his head in disappointment. “I am shocked at you, Mr. Watts.” He said, turning to Roe. “Gene, I don’t think I can eat here anymore! I think we’d better leave, I can’t, I feel betrayed.”

Roe sighed. “You want the usual before we leave?”

“Yes, please.” He said, before spinning around and heading for the door. “And extra cheese please, Frank!”

Heffron’s boycotting of Frank’s Philly cheese steak diner only lasted a few days.


End file.
